Divine Chaos
by BreatheLiveWords
Summary: Charvi Carlisle and her sister Maliha have found themselves in New Orleans. The reason for that being the pull Charvi has felt to the city and more than that, to the Original family that now reside within the city. She's been told they were meant to work together to defeat a great evil coming. However, fighting together may not have been the only reason the families have allied.
1. 1: And There Will Be A Ball

**Hey Everyone,**

 **First off let me just say this is my first official full fiction. It is an Original fanfiction because I love that family. Elijah especially. However, this will not follow the storyline of the show. Simply because I have only seen the first four episodes, but I'm going for something different. There will also be a few cameos by some Vampire Diaries characters, but again, it will not really follow that storyline either. I hope all enjoy and review. I would love to hear what you're thinking.**

* * *

Charvi sat at the table sipping her Long Island Ice Tea and pretending not to ease drop. Three men sat at a table to her left. Vampires to be more specific. The tables in the bar were spaced far enough apart for them to feel it was alright to have a private conversation. Let alone the one they were having, but she imagined they didn't care and thought no one was listening. She had learned shortly upon arriving in the city that their existed was well known. There was even a vampire that claimed to be King of the city. She hadn't seen him yet.

She hadn't been in the city long, only about three weeks. When she first felt the pull to New Orleans she wasn't sure what it was about until she started having very vivid dreams. They were different each time, but the one constant in them were herself and the original vampire family. Never being one to ignore her visions, she had packed up, bringing her younger sister with her, and moved to the city.

The city had been alive with magic in the air when they had arrived. It had pulsed like undercurrents to her own. It was completely breathtaking. She had lived in several places over the years. Felt all types or magic and supernatural beings presences, but none so strong as what she had felt making her way into the city.

She had been anxious to find any other witches living within the city and speak to them, to find out what type of witchcraft they practiced. However, what she had found instead shocked her. The witches of the French Quarter did not practiced magic. When she questioned why none of them would answer her, but she knew something had them shaken, frightened.

For the past couple weeks since those encounters she and her sister had been trying to find out why they seemed so scared. From what they had gathered the King of the city, as he liked to call himself, Marcel Gerard had something on them. Somehow, he knew when they would practice magic he punished them for it. She didn't know how he knew. That part was still a mystery. What she did know however was that he and the original vampires were not the friends she heard they had once been.

She had heard whispers through the streets that the original hybrid, Klaus had attacked Marcel's men and bitten one of them. Walking out of the place unharmed. A blatant insult to Marcel and a direct hit to his power. Charvi had heard he liked to boast that no one broke his rules and lived to tell about it. According to witnesses, however, Klaus had not only broken that rule; he had also turned his back on and walked away. None too phased by the prospect of retaliation.

As she was finishing the rest of her drink her curiosity was pricked when she heard that there was going to be a masquerade ball the upcoming Saturday night. She was even more interested when she heard that Marcel had extended an invitation to the original family. Charvi could only assume it was in an attempt to show that he wasn't scared of them.

Whatever the reason, she was intrigued. She hadn't seen the original family since she'd gotten into town, but she knew she needed to. Though she had made it to the city she still felt a pull. Still had those dreams and she knew it meant she needed to come face to face with the original family.

She continued to listen. Hoping that they would reveal the location of the ball. They didn't, but she wasn't too concerned about it. She could find out easily.

Once the three men left, she placed some money on her table to cover her drink before casually walking to the one they had occupied. Grabbing a napkin from under one of the glasses, she slipped it into her pocket before walking out of the bar.

Charvi eased her way into the crowds of people moving along the Quarter sidewalks. She could sense the power of a few witches that were still working as well as the aura of the vampires that walked about. She knew, however, that none of them could sense her. She used a cloaking spell whenever she was out and the first time she had spoken to the witches she was glamored and cloaked as well.

The element of surprise would always be one the greatest weapon's known to mankind and she had intentions on keeping her true identity to herself until the time called for it. Whether that be in the next day or a year from now.

She took in her surroundings as she walked. The city was beautiful at night. So alive. She was sure she would never get tired of looking at it. It was a magical place. Literally and metaphorically.

Charvi turned the corner onto Dauphine Street and headed towards the house she and her sister was renting. It was a one and a half story house that was going to run them a pretty penny each month, but neither of them cared. It was in the Quarter, so they hadn't expected it to be dirt cheap.

Walking into the house, she made sure to lock the door behind her before going to search for her sister. It didn't take her long to find her in the small room off of the master bedroom that they had set up for meditation and practicing. There, Maliha was floating inside a circle of candles. Eyes closed in concentration.

She watched her a younger sister for a while before stepping into the room. Maliha opened one eye to look at her before closing it again. After another moment or so, she sighed as she and the candles slowly floated back to the floor and opening both eyes.

"I still can't figure out what Marcel has on the witches in the Quarter. Not that they gave us anything to go on." She stated fingering her hair, gray eyes laced with irritation. "Were you able to find the ancient family?"

Charvi shook her head. "No, but I did learn that Marcel is throwing a Masquerade ball in three days and he sent them an invitation."

"He's either very smart or very stupid." Maliha stated. "Do you know where it's at?"

"I think it's more of a keep your enemies close sort of thing. They didn't mention where it was at, but I brought you this." She stated pulling the napkin from her pocket.

Maliha looked at it before locking her gaze onto Charvi's duel colored eyes. "A napkin. You shouldn't have." She stated sarcastically.

The older witch smirked at her. "It was touched by one of the men attending the ball. I figured you could find the location using it."

Maliha nodded and took it from her. Closing her eyes, she focused on the energy of the person the napkin had belonged too. When she found him she forced herself to push forward. She saw several things, but none of them were the masquerade ball.

"I can't see it. I think it's too far out. I've never tried to see beyond two days. I'll try again tomorrow."

Charvi nodded. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired and we're going to have a busy couple of days ahead."

"I'm going to go too." Maliha stated standing from the circle of candles as the flames disappeared.

Making her way into her bedroom and then to the bathroom, Charvi showered before slipping on her panties and a t-shirt. She closed her eyes allowing sleep to overtake her almost instantly.

* * *

 _Charvi…_

 _She could hear her name being whispered and she tried to fight it. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep._

 _Charvi…_

 _Groaning she slowly blinked her eyes open. She looked around and she was still in her bed, but she knew the sensation. Knew that she wasn't dreaming nor was she awake. Sighing, she looked to her left to see her mother sitting there at the end of her bed._

 _"_ _Mom." She stated, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _I wanted to check on you. You haven't made contact with the original family yet."_

 _Charvi yawned. "It's a big place, Mom and without something of theirs it makes it a little hard to find them, but I think I know where they'll be soon. I plan on possibly making introductions then."_

 _Amara nodded. "Good. The sooner you all get on each others' radar the faster you can begin to work together."_

 _"_ _I know, but I don't understand why you would want that. I mean, I know we aren't like most witches, but why do I need to assist them?"_

 _"_ _You've seen it."_

 _"_ _I've seen a lot of things. None of it makes any sense."_

 _"_ _A war is coming. One that could spell disaster for all supernaturals if measures are not taken. Everything you have ever learned has been to prepare you for this. Every Carlisle witch has a destiny. This one is yours. Yours and Maliha's."_

 _At that Charvi could feel her blood began to boil with anger. For as long as she could remember her mother, grandmother and great-grandmother had always stressed that everyone in their coven, in their family had some great destiny. The only thing she saw, however, was death. They had all died. All of them before their time in her opinion. She only knew her great-grandmother because her spirit often spoke to her as her mother's was doing now._

 _"_ _What destiny, Mother. To die prematurely like my ancestors before me? I don't think I would enjoy that destiny."_

 _Her mother sighed, moving up higher on the bed. They could interact in this plain. In this in between world and Amara took her daughter's hands. "There is always a risk of dying. That goes for_ _any person or supernatural being out there. You cannot run from this Char, it's your birthright. You may not understand it now, but in time it will all come to you. Many witches have forgotten that they are not just servants of nature. They are protectors of all. Our family never forgot that. It is because of that that we can send you our blessing and give you whatever help you may need in this coming war."_

 _Charvi was silent as she allowed her mother's words to digest. It was true that her entire life she had been told she was destined for greatness. That she and her sister were special. As far back as their great-grandparents to_ _the sixth power on both their mother and father's side, they were purely witches. There was no human blood within them. With the girls being the seventh generation they held great power._

 _Their family on both there paternal and maternal side were strong coven's of witches. However, in Charvi opinion they weren't strong enough to keep themselves from being wiped to near extinction. Including herself and Maliha there were only about seven of them left and they were all off, searching for their place. Trying to fulfill their destiny. Buying into it far more than Charvi ever had._

 _She knew that there had to be some truth to what her mother was saying. She had felt the pull to the city, dreamed of herself, her sister and the originals. She just wasn't sure if she believed helping them fight a war was what she was supposed to be doing with her life. Wars had casualties and she didn't want to be one of them. Moreover, she didn't want her sister to be one of them._

 _Finally, after sitting in silence for a while with her mother rubbing her thumbs over the back of her hands, she took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm still not sure what my role in this is to be. Why it is that one thousand year old vampires would need my assistance at all. I do know that you believe they do and that I can aid in whatever may be headed this way. For that reason, I'll do what I can. Maliha and I both will. We'll figure out our place in the chaos that is to come."_

 _Amara smiled at her daughter. There was so much she could tell her. So much she had seen of both of her daughters futures while she was still living. Yet, she knew that they both would have to make the decisions for themselves. She hated that she had left them so abruptly. That her life had been cut short. However, she looked over them. Guided them when she could as did the rest of the family that had departed the earth._

 _She was extremely proud of both of them. Grateful to Charvi for putting aside the things she wanted, to look after her thirteen year old sister the way that she had. The way that no nineteen_ _year old should have had to do. Now, seven years later, both of her girls had become outstanding young women._

 _Leaning in, Amara kissed her oldest child on the forehead. "Get some sleep." She told her. The energy she used to communicate with her fading. "I'll visit again soon."_

* * *

Charvi made her way down stairs the next morning a little before eleven which was late for her. She was normally up with the birds. She made her way into the kitchen to find Maliha waiting with a cup of hot tea. Charvi took it with a thankful smile before having a seat at the small table.

"Rough night?" The younger woman asked as she sipped her own tea.

Charvi swallowed and shook her head. "No, I talked to Mom."

Maliha nodded understanding. Whenever one of them spoke to a departed family member it always seemed to take a little extra something out of them. "What did she say?"

For the next fifteen minutes Charvi filled her sister in on the conversation she'd had with her mother. She even stressed her doubt of their so called destiny, but as always her little sister had a rebuff. Unlike Charvi who at times at been a cynic about destinies. Maliha believed in them profoundly. She knew that her big sister attest her disbelief to the loss of so many of their family members, but Maliha felt they had fulfilled their destinies. Even if they had to give their lives to do it.

"You know that I'm with you. Whatever you decide." Maliha stated standing and taking her cup to the sink. "If you decided you want to go into battle then we'll go together. If you decide that you want no parts of this, no parts of the originals and want to keep fighting the pull then we'll do it together. Either way we're in this together. Just like with everything else." Charvi smiled at her sister and Maliha nodded. "Now, I'm going to go upstairs and see if I can figure out where this ball is being held." With that she bounded up the stairs.

Charvi sat slowly finishing her tea. She had no doubt that Maliha would support her in whatever decision she made. After all she had up and moved with her even though Maliha hadn't felt the pull. She wasn't surprised though. They had always been close. Even before both of their parent's had passed and she began to take care of her. It didn't matter that she had been six years older than Maliha. They had always had a natural bond that anyone who knew them, met them had envied.

Finishing the rest of her tea, she made her way over to the sink and washed the few dishes that were there before putting them away. She had dressed before she came downstairs so she was all set to leave the house. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl she yelled up to Maliha that she was leaving before exiting the house.

As she made her way through the streets of the Quarter cloaked, she enjoyed her apple before throwing the core in a nearby trashcan. Normally, her days would have consisted of scouring the Quarter for any leads on where the original family was staying or looking for clues as to why the witches were so frightened of the vampires.

However, both of those things took a back burner for the moment. She knew where she would be able to find the original family in the coming days. If the rumors about Klaus was true, then she knew he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to confront his enemy again. Especially when it seemed as if Marcel was making a show of power. She had no doubt that they would be there. If not only the original hybrid by himself.

Instead, Charvi planned on spending her day dress shopping. She and her sister needed to look exquisite for the ball. More so since they would be crashing it. However, she also needed to make sure that they blended in. She didn't need anything drawing attention to the two of them before they were ready to be known.

* * *

Klaus stared at the invitation on his desk. He had been out at the bar Monday night when one of Marcel's vampires had presented it to him. The young man had seemed to be terrified and it amused him. He had thought about killing him just for the hell of it. However, he had abstained from such an act. Simply because he didn't feel like hearing Elijah's nagging.

There was no question whether or not he was going. This was a show of power and Klaus had every intention of showing the younger vampire that he held none where the original family was concerned and he soon wouldn't hold any in the city at all once Klaus had his way. He just had to deal with a few obstacles first.

Upon Elijah's release from the coffin he had been captive in he had revealed to Klaus that Marcel had a witch. She was young, but extremely powerful. His older brother was under the impression that there was more to the story, however, he hadn't had a chance to figure it out. He knew that Elijah planned on going back to visit the girl. Klaus just wasn't sure when.

He had to admit though. He was very much intrigued. If she held such power now, there was not telling the amount she would come into. Klaus had every intention of getting the young girl shifted to his side. After all, he could offer her things that Marcel could not. He would also show her that she was on the losing side and he would hate to have to get rid of such potential.

Klaus stood and made his way to the window. He liked this new house. It was spacious and contained plenty of room for the first wave of allies he sought to recruit in the near future. However, it wasn't their home. No, the home they had previously occupied was now in Marcel's position. He lived in it as if it was his right. As if he had every claim to it. The thought alone angered Klaus and he would put that anger to great use.

Klaus looked over his shoulder as he sensed his siblings come in. Elijah was giving him and inquisitive look, Rebekah looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but there and Kol, per usual, was indifferent.

"What is it, Nik?" Rebekah questioned perching on the edge of his desk.

"Well, my dear siblings. It seems we have been invited to a masquerade ball." He informed them. He had kept the information to himself for a few days. "Marcellus has invited us." He tacked on with a smirk.

This peeked Kol's interest. "Well, I believe we should go. He was gracious enough to invite us after all." The youngest male original stated with a mischievous smile.

"I agree." Elijah threw in. "We should show a united front against our enemies."

"When is it, Nik?" Rebekah questioned, flipping her blonde hair out of her face.

"Saturday. It should be quite the event." He responded, his facing again housing a smirk.

"Well, looks like I have some dress shopping to do." Rebekah stated getting off of the desk. "Come on, Kol. You can help." She stated grabbing her older bother's arm and pulling him from the room.

The two older siblings stood in silence after the other two had gone. Elijah took a seat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk. Sensing that his brother wanted to talk, Klaus retook his seat as well.

"I have plans to go and visit Davina again. Perhaps the day after the ball." He informed him, speaking of the young witch.

Klaus nodded. "Do you think Marcel will bring her with him Saturday night?"

"I do not think he will. He's been hiding her in that attic for months. She's an asset to him. He wouldn't risk bringing her into a potentially dangerous situation."

"Pity." Klaus stated. "I would rather like to meet the girl."

"For now, I think it's best if I deal with her. I will have more luck swaying her to our side. Your tactics, I believe, would be a bit harsh brother."

Klaus frowned, but knew Elijah was right. "Any progress with the witches of the Quarter?" He questioned.

Elijah shook his head. "No, but after discovering that Marcel is using Davina as a magic detector to know when they are using magic, it's a fruitless venture. Even if one of them was willing to help, he would always know when we were attempting something that involved magic."

Klaus cursed mentally. These were the times that he missed having Greta at his side. Though he was sure she wasn't as strong as Davina the way Elijah and Rebekah had told it, it would have still be nice to have her. No matter. He would just have to trust that his brother would be able to sway her to their side. If not, he wouldn't want to, but if he had to, he would kill the young girl.


	2. 2: And Two Families Shall Meet

~Here's the next chapter. I would love to hear what you all think so far. Please excuse any mistakes. I tried to go through and edit, but after staring at a screen for so long, I tend to miss things. Enjoy!~

Charvi walked into the club housing the ball. She should have known it would be there. It was one of Marcel's favorite places. Maliha was at her side as they entered and they both stopped to take in their surroundings. The place was beautifully decorated, that was for sure. There were people everywhere with an array of dresses, tuxedos and masks.

She herself was wearing a knee length teal and light blue dress. It housed a black and silver flower that was housed at her left breast before fanning over the rest of the dress evolving into feathered ends, much like a peacocks tail. She paired it with a pair of black heels with feather embellishments on the front and a peacock mask.

Maliha's dress was much the same. Just with the colors inverted. Her heels were more strappy and her mask was black with back feathers. While Charvi had paired her dress with silver jewelry, Maliha had paired hers with teal pieces.

A server walked by them with a tray and both grabbed a glass of champagne, inspecting it before taking a sip. It may have been a ball, but they were no fools. Enemies would be converging in the same place. There was no telling what could go down or what plan had already been set in motion.

Silently, champagne flutes still in hand, both sisters made their way around the room surveying the area. Charvi was a firm believer that if there were going to be any surprises she wanted to know about them first. As well as having an alternate exit in the event that the front door was off limits were something to happen.

They had made two laps around the room. Making it as casual as two people taking in the décor and were on their third one. They hadn't found anything, but better safe than sorry was a phase she felt everyone should live by. They were just about to make their way back to where they started when she felt it.

It was a dominating aura. Four of them to be exact. Each distinctly different, but powerful nonetheless. There was one that stood out above all of the others and she knew it had to be Klaus', had to belong to the original hybrid. There was another one, in competition with Klaus' and she figured it may have been Elijah's, the eldest original.

Everything stopped and the guest turned to the new arrivals that oozed power. Like the rest of them, the two sister watched as well as they made their way fully inside. As they passed by the patrons, they began to whisper and soon, there was a low murmur commencing throughout the room.

Charvi watched as the newcomers ignored it and made their way over to the host for the evening.

"I don't foresee any of this ending without blood tonight." Maliha whispered and Charvi had to nod her head in agreement. "Marcel is digging his own grave." The younger girl then added on.

Charvi was quiet for a moment as she watched the interaction between the five. She took quick glances at Marcel's men and noticed them watching intently for any sign that they needed to step in. Though she was sure they would be signing their own death wish. They were no match against four originals.

"Yes." Charvi finally responded to her sister. "He's either digging his own grave or attempting to dig theirs." She informed her nodding in the direction of five of Marcel's men as they exited the room.

"Should we follow them and see what they're up to?"

Charvi shook her head. "No. I have no doubt its something unsavory, but there's no need to draw attention to ourselves. Not yet at least."

The younger sibling nodded before setting her empty champagne glass on the tray of a server before grabbing another one off. She watched with interest, the conversation being had on the far side of the room. When it was finished and the Mikaelson family walked away from Marcel, who seemed to barely be keeping his anger in check, Maliha turned to her sister.

"Should we introduce ourselves?"

"Not yet. Observation is our first priority. Just because we're supposed to have some destiny that happens to be intertwined with their family doesn't mean that they would want our help."

"I guess you're right."

At that moment a young man made his way over to the two of them. He stopped in front of the younger girl and gave her a smile that would have disarmed any other woman. Maliha, however, was not so taken by the young vampire.

"I've been watching you since you walked through the door." He told her.

"Well, that's not creepy." Maliha mumbled sarcastically.

"Forgive me if my truth startled you. Would you like to dance?" He then questioned.

Her first thought was to say now, but realized that this was one of Marcel's men. Maybe she could get him talking and he would reveal to her what his boss had over the witches. Passing her glass to her sister, she took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

Charvi watched them go and knew that her little sister would try to work her magic. Literally and metaphorically. Sipping from Maliha's glass she watched the two of them dance. They hadn't been on the floor but for a moment or so, when she felt eyes on her. Instead of looking around, she decided to ignore who it was and play it off. Figuring that if they really wanted to talk to her or get her attention, they would come to her.

The song ended and another one came on. She continued to keep an eye on her sister, but it was getting harder to ignore that feeling of being watched. Right when she was about to give in and look around someone sidled up beside her.

The first thing she noticed was the smell of his cologne. It was masculine, captivating and intoxicating. The second was his aura. He was one of the originals.

"I could not help but noticed that you were standing here all alone." The accented voice spoke.

Charvi looked up and found herself staring into deep brown eyes. "Maybe I prefer to be alone." She responded before taking a drink of the champagne.

"None sense. A beautiful woman should never enjoy being alone."

She smirked at him shaking her head. "You don't know if I'm beautiful or not." She tapped her mask.

"Aren't all women beautiful?" He questioned. "Besides, that mask may hide a few features, but not your beauty." He smiled at her. "I'm Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson."

She smiled back at him. "It's nice to meet you, Elijah."

"The pleasure is all mine. Would you like to dance..." He trailed off and Charvi knew he wanted her to give him her name. Instead she placed the glass on a passing server's tray.

"I'd love to dance, Elijah." She placed her hand in his and led him out onto the floor.

Elijah and his siblings had just finished their conversation with Marcel. Or yet, a series of threats traded between the younger vampire and Niklaus. He knew his brother was not going to be gracious to their host, however, it wasn't near as bad as he imagined it would have been. He was sure they would be spilling blood the moment they walked through the doors.

He was surveying the room when he saw her. She was dressed in a knee length teal dress that contrast nicely against her dark caramel brown skin, wearing a mask that brandished peacock feathers. She was standing beside a girl that he would guess was younger than she was. They knew each other somehow. He was sure they had not coincidentally worn almost the same outfit.

There was something about her. Something that seemed to hold his attention to her. Then he caught a glimpse of her eyes. One, so bright green it almost seemed seafoam. The other, a vibrant hazel. They were captivating. Though her mask hid part of her face it didn't hide her beauty.

He continued to watch her as a young vampire walked up to the two and as the younger girl pulled him to the floor to dance, he continued to watch her. He couldn't help himself. He vaguely listened to what his siblings were saying, but his attention didn't stray.

Finally, deciding that he had to speak to her, he made his way around the floor and stopped beside her. He waited a moment before speaking.

"I could not help but noticed that you were standing here all alone." He spoke looking down at her.

Those exquisite eyes stared up into his brown ones. "Maybe I prefer to be alone." She responded before taking a drink from the glass she held in her hand.

"None sense. A beautiful woman should never enjoy being alone."

She smirked at him as she shook her had and Elijah found it cute. "You don't know if I'm beautiful or not." She tapped her mask.

"Aren't all women beautiful?" He questioned. "Besides, that mask may hide a few features, but not your beauty." He smiled at her. "I'm Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson."

The smile she gave him was genuine. It wasn't forced like some when they heard his name and were scared or wanted something from him. "It's nice to meet you, Elijah."

"The pleasure is all mine. Would you like to dance..." He trailed off hoping that she would fill in the blank with her name. She didn't. Instead she placed the glass on a passing server's tray.

"I'd love to dance, Elijah." She placed her hand in his and led him out onto the floor.

They made it close to the center and he pulled her in, leaving a small amount of space between them. He began to lead as slow jazz music filled the room. She was soft against his body and Elijah was becoming consciously aware of the last time he'd been with a woman. Life hadn't exactly allowed for that recently.

"So, Elijah, do you live in the city or are just passing through?" She questioned him after a moment of silence.

"I suppose you could say I'm visiting at the moment with every intentions of staying permanently."

"Is this your first time to the city?"

"No, I lived here…years ago. My family and I did. We've recently decided to come back. What about you?" He inquired gazing down into those eyes.

"I live here, but I haven't been here long."

"Did you move here alone?"

He watched as she bit her lip before shaking her head. "No."

Elijah study her for a moment, but was sure she would not elaborate and he had no intentions on probing further since she didn't seem to want to be forthcoming, but assumed it was with the young girl she had been standing beside. They continued to dance. He spun her out slowly, before pulling her back to him.

As the song came to an end, Elijah dipped her slowly before bringing her back up. He held one of her hands in his, before bowing. "Thank you. For the dance."

She laughed lightly before curtseying to him. "Any time."

With that she turned and left him, but he watched her retreating back even as she headed up the stairs, until she retreated into one of the rooms. He then made his way back over to Niklaus. Rebekah and Kol had taken to the dance floor.

"Who was that you were dancing with, Elijah?" The younger man asked.

"An ornate creature. There is something...different about her. I'm unable to place my finger on it."

Klaus smirked at his older brother. Seeing that the woman had fascinated him. Klaus himself didn't see anything but her back. He would have to admit though, she had curves he wouldn't mind taking for a drive.

"Perhaps, I should see what that something is, dear brother." Klaus stated to him.

Elijah turned his attention to Klaus, tilting his head to the side. Normally, Niklaus' teasing when it came to women would at least irritate him a bit. However, for some reason he was not.

"If you believe you can discover." Was his only response before looking out over the crowd.

Klaus found the woman standing on one of the upstairs balconies. Her back was yet again to him, so he decided to enjoy the view for a moment or two. He leaned against the door as he watched her. Her head was upturned to the night sky taking in the sight of the moon. Her skin, the color of brown sugar glowed under the luminescent light.

"Hello, Love." Klaus spoke. To his surprise she didn't start at his words or turn to look at him when she replied.

"Hello."

He paused for a moment. Used to a completely different reaction when he entered an area or spoke. Needless to say, her reaction had him a bit puzzled, but he was always up for a challenge. Making his way to the railing he leaned against it facing her. She had taken off her mask and when she finally turned to face him, Klaus was caught entirely off guard.

She was a vision to say the least. Her face was delicate and sweet. Something about it cause him to think back to a few hundred years ago. She reminded him of a woman he used to be fond of. Her eyes were two different colors. They gave her an even more exotic look than she already possessed. However, he could see that something was hidden behind those eyes. They held a great secret.

He took in all of her facial features and surmised that if beauty was a weapon she would have just killed him. It was almost frightening the reaction he was having to her. Now, he knew why Elijah had called her an ornate creature. She was absolutely magnificent.

"Why are you out here by yourself, Love?"

She shrugged at him before turning her attention back to the night sky. "It was getting a bit hot inside. I figured I could use some fresh air."

"I see, but you shouldn't go wondering around alone. Especially at night. Never know what could happen." Klaus responded.

"I can take care of myself." She informed him.

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson." He stated holding his hand out to her, though she wasn't looking at him.

She reached over and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Niklaus. You're Elijah's brother. I take it."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Yes, Elijah is my older brother."

She pulled her hand slowly from his. "Then why do I feel like you run the show?" She questioned with mischief in her eyes. "Is it the baby curse?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

She laughed. "You know, the baby curse. Where the baby of the family seems to call the shots."

He quirked his lips and smirked at her. "No, because I'm not the baby. I have younger siblings." He studied her for a moment. "Do you have...the baby curse?"

"Nope. I'm the oldest." She stated with a smile. Klaus licked his lips and watched as she turned back towards the city. "It's so beautiful here." She spoke after a moment.

"I agree." Again there was a lapse into silence before Klaus spoke. "Well, I'll leave you to enjoy the night air in peace. Though, I will expect a dance when you rejoin the masses."

She glanced at him, mouth housing a half smile. "I suppose I could accommodate that request."

With that, Klaus gave her one more of his smirks and made his way back towards the party. When he got there all of his siblings were standing and talking where he had left Elijah. He made his way over. Not at all caring about the vampires in the room that seemed to be watching his every move. Just waiting to see if he was going to say screw patience and begin ripping their heads off. It was tempting, but he restrained himself.

"What is it?" He questioned lowly when he made it to his siblings.

"Marcel's men seem to be moving into positions around the room." Elijah informed him. "Flanking us."

"This is definitely and attack formation." Kol threw in.

"He's going to get them all killed." Rebekah added shaking her head.

"If he wants their blood on his hands who are we to stop him." Klaus questioned as he looked around the room.

"We let them attack first. No need to make ourselves look like the instigators." Elijah informed his younger siblings.

Klaus leaned up against the wall watching the couples dance out on the floor. He wasn't really interested in them and he was less interested in the vampires surrounding them. They wouldn't even pose a challenge. It would be a simple workout. Slaughtering them would no doubt ruin his suit, but he was fine with that. It wasn't one of his favorites.

He was growing bored of having to be patient when his eyes caught movement on the stairs. He watched her descend them slowly and it seemed as if he wasn't the only one. She had placed her mask back on, but that didn't take away from her allure. All the men and some of the women in the room noticed it.

Klaus saw Marcel making his way towards her and was not about to pass up an opportunity to one up him. When he made it to them, the younger vampire was asking her to dance.

"So terribly sorry, Mate, but this beautiful woman has promised me the next couple of dances."

"To bad. You should have moved a bit faster old man." Marcel bit out at him.

Klaus smirked, fully prepared to show his ass when he felt her slip her hand into his arm. "I'm sorry, Marcel, but I did promise him. We can dance afterward." She told him with a smile before looking up at Klaus.

The original hybrid placed his hand over the one she'd slipped into his arm and led her to the dance floor. Pulling her flush against his body as a slow melody began to play.

Maliha watched her sister dance with Klaus. She was well aware that Marcel was a bit ticked in the corner. She had witness the entire scene. Charvi had basically snubbed him in favor of the hybrid. If that wasn't a shot to him, Maliha didn't know what was.

She was sipping a glass of ginger ale as she surveyed the room. She had learned nothing from the vampire she had danced with. She was more than positive it was because he didn't know anything. He was obviously not in the inner circle or he was newly turned. Either way, she had wasted fifteen minutes of her life dancing with him.

Gazing around the room, she took notice of the way Marcel's men were spread about. They were everywhere, making a complete circle. The focal point of that circle...the Mikaelson family. She knew something was about to happen.

It wasn't that she had expected the night to go off without a hitch, but they hadn't even been there an hour yet and already a plan was being put into the works. She was more than sure the originals would be able to handle whatever Marcel was going to throw at them, but he had them severely outnumbered. She wondered if the man could really afford to lose that many men.

Maliha's eyes glanced back over to her sister who was laughing at something Klaus had said to her. She knew her sister had come from upstairs, so she wasn't sure if she was aware that Marcel had moved his men and spread them around the room. She wanted to reach out to her, but they had cloaked their magic and this wasn't worth breaking it over.

A sudden aura jilted with anger hit her so hard it knocked the wind out of her. She was far too in tune tonight, trying to stay one step ahead that the intensity of it caught her off guard and unprepared. Scanning the room, she looked for the source of the anger.

Her eyes stopped on none other than Kol Mikaelson. The youngest original male was surveying their surroundings. He knew they were being boxed in and it seemed he was tired of waiting on them to attack. His anger had spiked so, that even the normal humans in the room were having a bit of a hard time ignoring it. If he attacked there would be bloodshed and innocent people would die.

Placing her glass on the table she made her way through the spaced bodies to the other side of the room. She was within six steps of him when the three siblings looked up. She smiled at them before turning her attention exclusively to Kol.

"Would you like to dance with me?" She questioned before biting her lower lip. She was putting on her confident yet shy routine. She had learn that not many could resist it.

When he opened his mouth to reply. She didn't allow him to get a word out. She simply grabbed his hand and turned, pulling him onto the floor. He followed her with ease.

The music had changed to something upbeat and with his hand still in hers, she turned and began dancing. Neither of them said anything as that song came and went. Another song began to play over the speakers, this one slower.

Maliha turned around to face him and placed her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and the two began to move to the music. She looked up at him when she felt him staring down at her.

"So, what's your name?" She questioned again in that shy confident way.

"Kol...Kol Mikaelson. What's your name?"

She shrugged. "Me? I'm just a girl. No one important." With that she lay her head against his chest as they continued to move to the slow rhythm.

After a few seconds Kol tightened his grip on her waist and it was almost painful, but she knew why he had done it. She could sense the vampires moving around the room. Whatever they were going to do, she had a feeling it would happen soon.

Looking up to her side, she caught her sister's eye and Charvi gave her a slight nod. Maliha smirked slightly. If Marcel and his men wanted a show down, then they would get one. Both she and her sister were fully prepared to back the Mikaelson family up and then let them decided if they wanted to work together.

Kol, knew he was more than likely hurting the girl he was dancing with. The grip he had on her waist was punishing and he almost felt bad about it. However, he couldn't bring himself to at the moment. He was solely focused on the vampires that had just shifted around the room again. He was filled with impatience. The sooner they attacked him, the sooner he could kill them. That thought caused his grip to involuntarily tightened and he heard her gasp slightly, but she didn't complain.

Looking down at her, his gaze locked with shining gray eyes. They were set against sienna skin and he had to admit that he had never met such a woman with eyes as bright as hers. He loosened his grip on her waist and took a deep breath. She smelled divine and he was tempted to take her off alone somewhere and sample her blood.

She gave him the same smile she had when she'd asked him to dance and her fingers began to brush against the hairs at the nape of her neck. It made Kol wonder if she knew how pissed he was. Other than the fact that he had held her a little to tightly, he was sure nothing else would give him away.

Another slow, melodic jazz song came on and they continued to dance as Kol looked out around the room. Klaus was still dancing with the woman he had all but poached from Marcel. His other two siblings had taken to the dance floor together as well.

Kol's eyes were drawn to Marcel who was standing off in a corner with a few of his men. They were all trying to act nonchalant, but he knew that they were up to something. He then noticed that some of his other men were going around compelling the humans in the room and they had slowly begun to leave.

He watched as Elijah walked over to the woman Klaus was dancing with. Turning her, he caught her eyes and Kol tuned in enough to hear him tell her to leave. That she came to the ball, had fun and went home to sleep after. Sighing, Kol stopped dancing and looked down at the girl in front of him. He caught her eye. Grabbing on to her subconscious.

"Leave. Go home. When you wake up, you'll remember having fun at the ball and going home and straight to bed."

He watched as she slowly nodded. He released her and she began to walk toward the door where the woman Klaus had been dancing with waited for her. The two then disappeared together. Kol made his way over to his siblings as the rest of the humans left the room.

"It appears he is trying to keep casualties to a minimum." Elijah spoke as he pulled down the sleeves of his suit jacket. Though there was nothing wrong with them.

"And yet, his men will not be as lucky." Klaus responded.

As his brothers' spoke, Kol looked around the room. There were quite a few men, but it wouldn't make a difference. They would be no match for the four of them. It made him vaguely wonder what type of a leader Marcel was. No General would willingly sacrifice this many. Especially when there was the option of life. Well, at least for the time being.

When it was only them and Marcel and his men left, Kol and his siblings turned their attention to their host.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering what I have planned for you." Marcel spoke. "I can promise you, you aren't going to like it. You didn't think that I would allow you to come into my city and to kill my men without any consequences, did you?"

"You know, Mate. You talk far too much. I'm going to enjoy ripping your tongue from your mouth." Kol told him, vampire face now showing.

Marcel laughed and one of his men attacked Kol. The youngest original male could see him, but he wasn't able to block or counter the attack and found himself flying backwards into the opposite wall. Kol got up more pissed than before. He had moved, he knew he had. Yet somehow he was too slow.

As he was about to retaliate he watched as the same thing happened to Rebekah and then Elijah and Klaus. He had seen them all counterattack, however, their bodies were moving as slow as human limbs.

"What the hell was that?" Rebekah hissed.

"Just a gift from myself and a friend to you." Marcel responded with a smile.

Kol cursed under his breath as he watched Marcel's men getting ready to attack. This was witchcraft. Something had been down to them to slow them down and while he was confident these men couldn't kill them, he knew that they were about to give them a world of hurt.

Charvi was pulled away from Klaus and turned around. She looked up, her eyes locked with Elijah's brown ones. She knew that he was about to try to compel her as she felt him reach for her subconscious.

"Go home. When you wake in the morning you will remember having a wonderful time at the ball."

Charvi played along and nodded before turning and making her way towards the door. As she did, she noticed the youngest original male, Kol, attempting to compel Maliha. She waited at the door for her sister and when she made it to her, they both disappeared within the crowd together. Just as they were about to make it to the entrance they stepped to the side, placing themselves into the shadows.

She had to give it to Marcel. If nothing else he had gotten the humans out before he went about trying to start his blood bath.

They waited a few moments to make sure there were no more humans that needed to exit the premises before making their way back towards the ballroom. Several loud thuds could be heard and they glanced at each other. When they made it back to the ballroom, the sight before them surprised them. There was the Mikaelson family and they were taking quite a beating from Marcel's men.

At first Charvi couldn't fathom how that could have been possible and then she felt it. The magic that circulated the room. It was doing something to them, hindering them somehow. Maliha went to take a step into the room, but Charvi pulled her back. She wasn't sure whether or not they would be affected if they stepped inside and considering she didn't know exactly what spell was being used to cause this, she didn't want to take any chances. Instead they stood right at the threshold and the older woman spoke.

"This doesn't seem like a fair fight to me."

All heads in the room turned to her and she could see the shock on Elijah's face. She was sure he was probably questioning his compulsion skills if he hadn't put two and two together already.

"I agree." Maliha stated. "Thirty against four. And you have the audacity to call yourself a king." She tacked on smirking at Marcel.

Two of Marcel's men charged at them and Charvi sent them flying into the opposite wall with a look. She shook her head, turning her attention to Marcel.

"Then attacking two women. It was bad that you attacked one, but now us? Shame on you." She told him, watching as he got more irritated with every word.

"Kill them." He ordered his men through gritted teeth.

The sisters watched as each vampire showed their vampire faces and fangs about to attack; but with a tilt of Maliha's head and the cocking of Charvi's left eyebrow, every vampire neck in the room snapped. Excluding the originals and Marcel's who took one look around and flashed from the room.

The sisters glanced around the room at the bodies on the floor, before their eyes fell to the Mikaelson family. Charvi could see the questions in their eyes, but she was not going to answer them this night.

"You can thank us later." Charvi threw over her shoulder after turning her back and walking away with her sister.


	3. 3: And An Alliance Shall Form

_**Here's the next chapter. I do not own The Originals. I would appreciate some feedback other than "please update soon" so I can see what you all actually think of the story and whether or not I should continue. Thanks! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The Mikaelson family was gathered in Elijah's study. Each with a drink in their hand. They were reflecting on the events of the night. They had severely underestimated the power of the Marcel's witch. The young girl was powerful, that had been plain to see before, but being able to slow them down the way she had, they hadn't expected something of that sort. It had indeed been a surprise.

That hadn't been the only surprise, however, Elijah was more than shocked to see that the women in teal he had danced with, had come to their rescue. Not just her, but her companion as well. She was a witch. They both were and strong ones at that. He didn't know many witches that could break multiple vampire necks at the same time. Let alone over two dozen and then to target it so precisely as to exclude them from that fate.

He was even more intrigued by her now. He was almost positive that she wasn't a Quarter witch. He had little doubt that any of them wouldn't be scared to face off against Marcel and he was sure they wouldn't have been able to pull off such a feat as the two had. He also recalled her telling him she had just moved to the city not too long ago.

It left him with many questions. The top few being: what her name was, where she had come from, what coven she was a part of, and most importantly, why they had saved them? Not that he wasn't grateful, but in his time he had learned that witches did not always help vampires without needing a bit of swaying.

He also began to wonder if their conversation had been merely her pretending not to know who he was. Who any of them were. Niklaus had filled him in on the conversation he'd had with her and Elijah wondered if she was simply playing coy. If she had known much more about them than she led to believe.

How he had missed the fact that she was a witch was puzzling. Unless she had hidden it purposely. Which was a great possibility. Maybe she wanted to observe everyone without the added risk of being found out. Especially, if she thought Marcel would try to oppress her. That didn't seem likely. She wasn't the least bit scared of Marcel. She and her companion both had taunted him. Spurred him on until he ordered his men to attack.

"We need to find those women." Kol spoke, standing to pour himself another glass of bourbon.

"I have to agree." Rebekah stated. "They stepped in and helped us. They could prove useful in this war we're starting with Marcel."

Elijah silently concurred with them. He knew it would be easier said than done. They didn't know their names. The younger woman hadn't even given Kol her name. He was also sure that the only way they would find them was if they wanted to be found. So, they would have their work cut out for them.

"The sooner we find them the better. Marcellus is more than likely starting a massive search. He's not going to let what they did to him go so easily. We need to get to them before he does. The last thing we need is him having more witches." Klaus spoke before taking a drink from his tumbler.

Elijah sat his glass down and leaned forward. "I do not think we have to worry about that. If they had any intention on conspiring with him they would not have intervened in our favor tonight. I do not think he could harm them either."

They all knew that didn't mean he wouldn't try. He would have as many men as necessary out looking for them in an attempt to sway them to his side. When that didn't work he would search for a way to subdue them. Without them on his side, Elijah knew that they would pose a threat to Marcel and the younger vampire would never let that happen.

Getting up from his chair he kissed Rebekah on the forehead before bidding his siblings a goodnight. He had plans to get up early the next morning to start his search for the duel eyed witch that had captivated him earlier in the evening. That had come to his and his family's aid just a couple of hours ago.

* * *

Maliha fell back onto the floor with a groan. She was getting nowhere at all. She and Charvi had been practicing their Pushing all morning. It was a special ability that was a carried through their father's coven and had been passed down to both girls. However, it was hard to master and took a great amount of concentration. The ability didn't manifest itself until the witches eighteenth birthday.

She had been working on it for the past year and a half. She could Push certain people. Those who were weak of spirit, spaced out easily, or easily swayed. She wanted to be able to do more with it. She wanted to be able to push other supernatural creatures the way Charvi could. Though her sister had been working on it for seven years.

Granted her older sister could only push said supernatural creature if they were young. So far she hadn't seen her successfully push a vampire over the age of about fifty years old. Even then, it took great concentration and intense focus.

Her sister was her test subjected and though she had asked her not to make it easy on her, Maliha couldn't help but to be a bit frustrated.

"Don't get discouraged. You're going to get this." Charvi told her.

Her sister had moved to her right side and Maliha looked over at her. She knew that Charvi was being encouraging, but it was just so hard when she wanted to be able to do it so bad. However, she also knew that she would have to be patient and progress over time. Their mother had always told them anything worth having was worth gaining the right way.

Rolling onto her side, Maliha propped herself up on her elbow. "Do you think that the witch helping Marcel is the reason the witches of the coven are scared?"

After they had made it home last night, they discussed the power that had been swirling around the ballroom. They knew it had to have been powerful to incapacitate the originals in the way it had, but allow Marcel's men to move freely.

"I believe so. They have to be strong. Strong enough to have the other witches scared." Charvi informed her.

Maliha didn't respond. Instead she began to think. If Marcel's witch was strong enough to have an entire coven afraid to use their magic, then she wasn't sure she and her sister were prepared. Yes, they were powerful. Their bloodlines stemming from two extremely powerful covens. Legendary in some parts of the world. She mildly questioned if their magic would be enough.

Pushing herself from the floor, Maliha told her sister she was heading out. She made her way into her room to get her shoes, before putting them on and leaving the house. There were clouds overhead, promising rain. However, she knew it would hold off for a while.

She made her way through the streets of the Quarter. Her goal was to find a certain original. Her sister had said that the Mikaelson family would find them sooner or later. She didn't see any harm in helping them along in that endeavor.

The night before she had danced with Kol. Had been hit so hard by the anger within his aura that she was more than sure she would be able to pick up on it with ease. She expanded her sense. He was close. She could feel it. Somewhere within the Quarter.

Following it, she weaved her way through people and down the streets. When she found him, he was sitting inside of a bar. Maliha watched him for a moment before pushing her energy out to him. Making sure he was the only one that would be able to feel it. She then turned and headed in the direction of the cemetery. She had little doubt that he would follow her.

She was standing in front of a statue of an angel. Wings spread wide, arms embracing itself when she felt his presence behind her. He didn't say anything and she smiled to herself feeling his eyes on her.

Turning, Maliha put her hands behind her back locking her fingers together. Her gray eyes staring up into his pool brown ones.

"Hello, Kol."

* * *

Davina and a few of Marcel's men watched as he paced back and forth. He was not happy. When all of his men had come to after having their necks snapped the night before he had sent out several search parties to look for those two women. Those to witches. He had even asked Davina if she could sense them. She hadn't been able to. Just as she hadn't sensed anything was wrong until they had attacked Marcel and his men.

It was odd to her. Since he had rescued her, Davina had been able to tell just about every time Marcel was in trouble as soon as it happened. Yet, last night, he had been attacked, his men incapacitated and she had felt nothing until that very second. Barely sparing him.

She felt like she had failed him. If she had been able to tell something was going on beforehand, then she would have been able to better protect him, all of them. She was just glad they had taken other precautions and the old ones weren't able to kill them.

These witches, whoever they were, were not Quarter witches. She hadn't detected their magic at all last night and she was having a hard time picking it up now. Davina assumed that they didn't practice ancestral magic like she and her old coven, so she should have been able to pick out the different magic in the air. She couldn't. The only thing she sensed was her own covens magical currents that charged the air.

Davina hadn't even seen these witches. She hadn't had a vision of their arrival or of anything about them. They were a mystery to her and she didn't like it. Attacking Marcel and his men, meant that they were not on their side and the old ones were powerful enough. She was positive it wouldn't work out well for any of them if the two witches decided to side with them.

"Try to find them again." Marcel stated, pulling the young girl from her thoughts.

Davina sighed. She had been trying on and off since he arrived with the same results each time. If she hadn't found them by now, she knew she wasn't going to be able too. Not unless they wanted to be found and she was sure they didn't want to.

"I won't be able to find them. I've been trying with the same end result."

"Just...try again. Will you, D?"

Nodding at the man who had saved her, Davina took a breath and closed her eyes. She focused on trying to find the waves of magic that she believed didn't exist in the city. There was nothing different from the first few times.

Opening her eyes, she shook her head at Marcel when he gave her a questioning look. Davina hated seeing the disappointment in his eyes at her answer. She knew it wasn't aimed at her, but at the fact that he hadn't found those two witches yet.

Davina had even looked for a spell in the grimoire that Theirry had somehow managed to get for her, but there was nothing in it that would work for the situation they were in. Especially since little was known about the two they were looking for.

She had volunteered to try to do a spell and find where the old ones were staying. Thinking it would help lead them to the witches. Marcel had informed her that it would be futile. Telling her that they had seemed just as surprised as he did when the two had stepped it. Though they had attacked him, they were not yet working with the Mikaelson family. At least not fully at the moment anyway. That meant that he still had time to get them on his side.

Davina watched as Marcel went about giving his men orders. She listened as he told them to question the witches of the Quarter. She thought that was a good idea. There was no way that there were new witches staying in town and none of them knew about it. She would stand to guess that they had probably reached out to her old coven. Not realizing that they weren't allowed to practice. Intimidating them was a sure fire way to find out some information on their possible allies or enemies.

* * *

Kol walked into the house, closing the door behind him. He found his sibling sitting in the living room. They had all been out like he had, but he called them and asked them to meet him back at the house. When he walked to where they were sitting they each looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" Rebekah questioned. Ever the impatient one.

"I found her." He informed her.

"The girl you danced with at the ball?" Rebekah questioned for clarification.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like a bloody fairytale, but yes." Kol replied while wrinkling his nose.

"What did she say?" Elijah inquire.

"For us to meet them in the cemetery at midnight."

"That was it?" Klaus questioned. "Nothing else. Not her name, what she wanted to discuss?"

"No."

"Did you at least ask any questions?" Rebekah wanted to know irritated.

Kol leveled her with a look. "Of course I did. She just wouldn't answer them. She said whatever questions we had, whatever we wanted to know would be answered tonight."

Kol wandered over to the bar and poured himself a drink as his listened to his siblings discuss whether or not to take the risk. While he understood their would be a little skepticism he himself didn't believe they had a choice. He was sure that the witches were on their side as evidence of them coming to aid the original family.

Though it could have been a clever and carefully laid out plan by Marcel he highly doubted it. It meant that the younger vampire would have to trust that the Mikaelson family wouldn't have killed them while they were temporarily incapacitated. They hadn't, to his disappointment, but that was inly because they couldn't. The little witch had protected them somehow.

The pros far outweighed the cons to him. Having two witches on their side would help tip the odds. He was sure his siblings were aware of this fact as well.

He sipped his drink as he listened to Rebekah come up with several reasons why it was a bad idea, but he didn't see the need. It wasn't like they could kill them. Only a white oak stake could do that and the only one left in existence was in his families possession.

In the end they had decided to go. He was very curious as he was sure his siblings were to find out about the two women that had come to their aid.

Kol finished his drink and headed to the basement where they kept a supply of blood bags. He would have much rather preferred it from the source, but he had no desires to go back out until he was meant to meet with Gray Eyes and her companion.

He drained three bags before making is way from the basement and up the stairs to his room. He closed the door behind him and flopped down unceremoniously on his bed. He wasn't particularly tired, but there was also nothing he wanted to do of interest at the moment. So, he decided he would close his eyes and take a nap.

* * *

Rebekah sat in her room a bit skeptical about the meeting that was to take place. She knew that while the chances of it being a trap was high, her brothers all seemed to think otherwise. Admittedly, she had to wonder if they were actually thinking clearly or if they were letting the beauty of the two mystery women blind them.

She may have been turned as a teenager, but after living one thousand years, she was no fool. She had seen the women the night before and could tell even with their mask on that they were pretty. As much as all of her brothers liked to deny it, they were suckers for pretty faces. They made fun of her because she fell in love so easily, but a beautiful woman could make them wage war. Even against each other.

Rebekah had been a front row spectator. First with Elijah, Klaus and Tatia. Then with Kol and Klaus after he'd killed Lorelei, Kol's lover. The list went on. The point being that she knew sometimes they didn't think straight. She knew, if need be, she would be the voice of reason in the situation. If anything felt off or sounded shady to her, she was going to put an end to it and rip both of the girls' hearts out. She had no qualms about having to do so.

Rebekah sighed reaching into her bedside dresser draw and pulling out a locket. It was an antique. She'd had it for over the last three hundred years. Slowly, she opened it looking at one of the first photographs ever taken. It was a picture of Marcel that she use to wear close to her heart. She never let it out of her sight after she had believed him to be dead and mourned him. Not until she had met Stefan Salvatore and thought she could move on with him.

She stared at the picture of the man she once loved. The man that she could possibly still love, though she wasn't quite sure how that was still possible. He had betrayed her. Not once, but twice. He had allowed her to remained daggered for over sixty years in order to have his wish of vampirism granted versus living out a human life with her.

Even after that, however, she had been fool enough to take him back. To give their love a second chance, but he had faked his own death instead of coming with her when their father had drove them out of town. The city burning behind them.

Rebekah wondered if the man had truly ever loved her. If she had ever meant anything to him. She was very doubtful. Suspecting that everything she had ever felt for him was not returned in kind. It was heartbreaking to think of. Even so many years after the fact. Now, they were enemies.

They were going to war with one another and she had resolved that if she had to she would kill him. Her family always came first. Though her relationship with Nik was equal parts hate and love, she would never let anything happen to him or her other brothers. Just as she knew they would never let someone else hurt her.

While they all may have argued often and hurt each other, they would kill for one another and Rebekah had stilled herself to be able to do just that to Marcel if push came to shove.

Sighing, she closed the locket and threw it back in the draw. She knew the easier thing to do would be to get rid of it. Then it wouldn't be there lurking and taunting her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Perhaps she was a glutton for punishment and even though, she wasn't sure if he truly ever loved her, it reminded her of better times. Of time they had spent together. When her life seemed to be simple and going in the direction she wanted it to.

Getting off of the bed she headed over to one of the windows housed by her bedroom. Staring out at the trees she felt a since of belonging. She had never loved living anywhere as much as she had New Orleans. It was the only place that had ever truly felt like home to her. Her and her siblings.

Now, they were back. They had built the city. Turned it into the glorious place it still was today. Marcel may have had it for the moment, but they were going to take their city back. Of that she had no doubts.

* * *

Klaus and the rest of his family entered the cemetery a few minutes before midnight. They were following Kol to the statue he had told them they were to meet the witches at. They were all surveying their surroundings. Preparing themselves in the event that this was an ambush, a calculated attack.

When they came to a stop in front of the statue Klaus looked up at it. It was ironic that they wanted to meet at the statue of an angel, when he and his sibling were far from such. However, he didn't say anything about it. Waiting in silence like his family.

"We didn't expect you to be early."

The voice drew Klaus' attention and he new it was the duel eyed beauty from the night before. He would recognize her voice anywhere now it seemed. He watched as she stepped into view with a girl a few years younger than her with steely gray eyes. The resemblance between them was undeniable. Even with their eyes being dire contrasts.

"We believe in punctuality." Klaus heard Elijah respond as he tried to decided which of the two women appealed to him. He was old enough to admit that he was a bit sidetracked at the moment.

"How thoughtful of all of you." She then responded. "I've met Elijah and Klaus, but I haven't formally met you Kol and Rebekah." She then stated smiling at them.

Klaus decided to stop staring and speak at that moment. "It seems you still have us at a disadvantage, Love. You know who we are and yet we still do not know who you are."

The younger of the two women spoke. "My name is Maliha and this is my sister, Charvi." She introduced. "We're members of the Carlisle coven."

Shock passed over Klaus' face, but he was sure he contained it fairly well. He had heard of the Carlisle coven, but hadn't thought there were many of them left. Let alone two female witches. He had heard they had pretty much died out. He wasn't sure he believed them and he was about to call them on their shit.

"There are no female members of that coven living."

Charvi as he had just learned, smirked at him. "If that's what you choose to believe. After all, it is what we've led the world to believe."

"Why did you help us last night?" Rebekah questioned cutting in on top of her brother. Stopping anything he was about to say.

The younger girl looked around her before muttering, "Siopí." Klaus recognized the language as Greek. "Now, we can speak privately."

"We helped you, because you needed it." Charvi informed them.

"I'm having a hard time believing that is the only reason." Kol stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Klaus watched as the two sister looked at each other as if having a silent conversation before Charvi spoke again. "Before we moved here, I felt a draw, a pull to this place. To your family."

"Our family?" Elijah questioned, taking the words right out of Klaus' mouth. "Why?"

Klaus watched her shake her head. "I don't know for sure."

"But there is a war coming." Maliha then picked up. "One that may be much greater than the one you are fighting or starting to fight against Marcel. For some reason our ancestors have tasked us with helping you."

"Who is this war against?" Klaus questioned.

Both girls shrugged, but Charvi spoke. "We don't know."

"You said that people were led to believe that there weren't any female Carlisle witches left. Why?" Kol questioned and Klaus was curious to know as well.

"We don't know why. It's something our family had in the works before Maliha was born. Maybe it was for this reason. For this impending chaos."

"How do you know there is a war coming?" Rebekah questioned the two.

"I've seen it." Charvi responded. "I've seen the bloodshed, the lost lives. I've seen the catastrophe."

"Seen?" Elijah inquired,

"Charvi has the ability to see things, while she sleeps. Like pieces of a puzzle that need to be put together."

"Do we survive in these...dreams of yours?" Klaus questioned.

Charvi cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "I don't know. I haven't seen your deaths, but I also haven't seen you standing victorious."

The Mikaelson family was quiet for a moment and Klaus was sure they were all thinking the same thing. What would the outcome be and when exactly was this upcoming war going to take place? He had far more questions for the sister. He leaned against one of the statues making himself comfortable. This was going to be a long night.


	4. 4: And Heads Will Roll

_**Here's the next chapter. Again, I'm asking for some feedback other than update soon. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Maliha rolled over in her bed and stared at the ceiling. The sun was streaming through her window and shadows danced at the corners of the ceiling where the light didn't quite reach. She and her sister had spent the better part of the early morning hours conversing with the Mikaelson family.

Needless to say that they had many questions for them. She and Charvi had answered most of them, leaving some parts out and pretending not to know the answer to some questions altogether. It had been her sisters idea. Charvi had figured just because they were supposed to help them, fight this upcoming war with them, didn't mean that they had to tell them everything. They still didn't know them well and it was better to make sure that they were protected above all else until they did. Maliha had agreed with her.

At some point she knew that they would have to give them more information, but was sure they could spoon feed it to them until they knew more about everything that was happening, that was going to happen.

Sighing, Maliha threw the covers off of herself and got out of the bed. Making her way into her bathroom, she turned on the shower. Allowing it to warm up while she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Once finished, she stripped out of her night clothes and stepped inside.

The hot water beat down on her skin and she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. She took her time in the shower. Simply relaxing. Maliha wasn't sure what the day was going to bring, but she knew she may need to be completely relaxed and water always did that to her.

She had seen a few of Marcel's vampires scouring the streets of the Quarter. They were no doubt looking for her and her sister. She was sure he had them scouring every part of New Orleans. At some point, she knew that they would make their identities known, however, she wasn't sure when Charvi would want to do it.

Stepping out of the shower, Maliha wrapped a towel around her waist before heading back into her bedroom. She got dressed in a pair of jeans, a lavender top and a pair of tennis shoes. After getting dressed, she did her hair in her mirror. Putting the silky tresses into a high ponytail.

Bounding down the stairs, she found Charvi in the kitchen with pancakes and bacon on the small table. The sisters bid each other a good morning before sitting down to eat.

"So, how long do you think Marcel will keep this hunt up?" Maliha asked her sister pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"Until he finds us." Charvi stated after swallowing a piece of her bacon. "We incapacitated his men while assisting his enemies. He's going to want to either get us to join him or get rid of us. We pose a threat."

Maliha nodded. "His witch, she's pretty good. She was able to spare him from the same fate as his men. Though he left them there like a coward."

"I guess he figured self-preservation was far more important. Besides, she must have found a way to protect them. Rebekah said they couldn't harm them. That a barrier of some kind seemed to be protecting the men."

"Well, Elijah did say that she had the power of four witches inside of her."

"Yes, but being as young as she is, with no one to guide her...I'm surprised she can pull off such spells. Control her magic so well." Charvi stated before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"I was thinking the same thing. There's no way she perfected that spell from Saturday night on the fly."

"I agree. Which means she had time to practice. Marcel doesn't seem to be a rash person. He had the girl practice. He knew he was going to get back at Klaus for humiliating him."

"I think Elijah said her name was Davina." Maliha threw out. That way they could stop referring to her as "her" or "girl". "We've established that Marcel is a planner. I vaguely remember his aura. I could try to see if he's up to anything." Maliha suggested. Though she doubted he would be this soon. Well, at least up to anything other than finding them.

"You can try if you want." Charvi stated. "We need to have a plan of our own. We'll get with the Mikaelson family later in the week and figure out what our first move should be."

"Alright." Maliha stated rising, taking her plate to the sink.

"Remember Mali, we come before anyone else. If it comes down to me helping them or saving you. I'm going to save you. I will allow them to fall. War be damned if it means your life." Her older sister told her.

Maliha turned and smiled at her sister. "Same."

With that she headed up stairs. Intent on trying to see what, if anything, Marcel had planned in the next couple of days.

* * *

Marcel stood looking out of the window. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't overly frustrated. With each hour that went by without those two women, he began to lose more and more patience. He didn't understand why it was taking them so long. He had seen both of the women. Finding them should have been easy, or at least finding one of them. How many women in city had one green eye and one hazel eye?

Davina had told them that they could be using a cloaking spell to hide themselves. Though she wasn't for sure. If they were cloaking themselves it required a spell and if they were using magic she should have been able to find them, but she couldn't.

He should have known that there was something different about that woman when he asked her to dance. However, he hadn't sensed it. Hadn't picked up on the fact that she was a witch. He should have known something was going on when she had turned him down to dance with his sire. Marcel hadn't though, he just figured that Klaus had compelled her at some point.

Now, he knew that was not the case. Witches couldn't be compelled; and the more that he thought about it, the more that he was sure that he was going to have to kill them. He didn't see a way to bring them over to his side.

As he continued to gaze out of the window, Marcel's mind took him back in time. Back to when he had been a part of the Mikaelson family. When he and Rebekah had been happy and in love.

Rebekah…

When he had seen Rebekah enter the Masquerade ball with the rest of her family. He was caught off guard by the lingering feelings that still housed themselves within him. It wasn't that he hadn't expected to feel anything when he saw her. He just hadn't expected it to hit him so hard...be so strong. He honestly regretted that they were on opposing sides. That this time they were enemies and not allies standing together.

After all, she was the first, and dare he say it, the only girl he had ever loved. No one since was able to take her place and he was sure no one ever would. He regretted the fact that they parted the way they did, and there was only one thing he would change about the outcome. The fact that, they were no longer together.

At that moment, Marcel resolved himself to speak with her privately. If there was anyway he could get her to see that the city was and would remain his, get her on his side, then they wouldn't have to fight each other. However, he knew that it would be a fruitless venture. No matter how often he had seen the Mikaelson's fight with one another, tear each other apart, they protected each other, cared for each other above all others.

With that thought came another one. He was sure old habits died hard and that they were still the same as ever. If he wanted to sway the two new witches to his side, all he had to do was show them that they were expendable to the Mikaelson family. That if push came to shove, they would be thrown in the lion's den to die if it meant their lives or one of the original family members.

Smiling to himself, Marcel was sure that it would work. Now, he just needed to find the right way and time to execute his plan.

* * *

"We need a plan of attack." Klaus spoke as he sat across from his older brother.

"What you need is patience, Niklaus."

"We can't possibly let that infant think he got away with what he did to us."

Elijah sighed. "We are not going to do that. However, I believe it wise to observe him. Marcel has proven that he does not just act rashly. We need to be sure to do the same, brother."

Klaus sighed. He was in no mood to hear Elijah be rational, but he knew his brother was right. If they were going to take back their city, they needed to have a sound plan. Though Klaus liked force, he knew that with Davina on Marcel's side, that would not be a great option. However, they too now had a witch on their side. Two of them to be exact. While he knew they were strong from the small show of magic he'd seen at the ball. He didn't know if they were as strong as Davina. Considering she housed the power of four witches inside of her.

"Why don't we throw a ball of our own?" Rebekah questioned walking into the room. Having caught the end of her brothers' conversation.

"That speaks of blatant retaliation." Elijah responded.

Klaus watched as Rebekah took the seat beside Elijah before speaking. "You're right. He probably wouldn't come anyway."

The room fell silent and Klaus got up to pour himself a drink. He knew at some point his family and the Carlisle sisters needed to get together and present themselves as a united front. He would definitely like to do that sooner rather than later.

As he took a sip of his drink he still couldn't believe that there were still any female members of their coven. Rumors had stated that the last female had died with the death of their mother. He knew that Amara Carlisle had children, but believed them to be boys as the information had been told. He wondered if it had been the same for their father's coven. If they had been passed off as boys.

He had learned that their father was a member of the Eros coven. Though he hadn't met any of them personally, he knew that they were a powerful coven that had originated in Greece. He was sure that the coven wasn't as strong as their mother's was, but was nothing to be trifled with.

Klaus could admit that he was curious. He wanted to know the extent of their powers. They were both young, but age didn't necessarily have anything to do with the amount of power they possessed. That was evident by the power coursing through Davina. Though he wasn't sure if that fully counted considering that those powers had been transferred to her, not amassed naturally over time.

The Bennett witch. Now, that was a testament to being young and having quite a deal of magic and she would only improve. If either of the witches he had found himself allying with had that sort of magic, that type of potential to unleash what Bonnie Bennett had, then Klaus was certain he would make New Orleans quake at his feet.

Sitting his cup on the bar, Klaus turned to find that while he had been deep in his thoughts, his siblings had left the room. He was sure Elijah was off to read, though Klaus was hoping he would actually work on a strategy. It pained him to say, but his older brother was better at those than he was. He was sure Rebekah was off doing whatever the hell it was that she did when she was by herself. He wasn't sure where Kol was. He hadn't seen him all day.

Pouring himself another drink, Klaus grabbed the glass tumbler and headed to his drawing room. He had started on a painting two nights ago and he was eager to finish it. However, it was coming along slowly. He wanted every aspect of it to be just right. He needed every brush stroke to be perfect. Every line to be in the correct place. This painting, for him, needed to be the best he had ever created. Sitting his glass on a nearby stool, Klaus rolled up his sleeves before getting his paint. He stared at what he had already accomplished of the painting and smiled. When it was done, he had no doubt it would be the best of his masterpieces.

* * *

Kol had been alive for over a century. Within that time he'd had his fair share of women. He had even deeply cared for a few of them. One more so than the others and of course his brother had to screw that up. Since then, Kol had never felt a draw near as strong. That was, until he had met Maliha. He hadn't known exactly what it was when he had danced with her and it was a bit off putting. However, he knew now that the true draw now was to her blood, not to her.

She was a witch and witches blood was like an aphrodisiac to vampires. It was potent. Gave them more pep, strengthened them in a way human blood did not. There had been a point half a century ago when he had tried to drink only witches blood. It was such a hypnotic, euphoric experience.

Removing his fangs from the neck that he had sank them into, he looked down into her gray eyes. They were the right color, but that was all that was right. Instead of the skin the color of sweet brown sugar, it was milky white. Sighing, Kol bit into his wrist and compelled the girl to drink before compelling her to forget that she had ever met him. He had thought about killing her, but was sure that wouldn't go over well with his family's new allies.

He watched her walk out of the dark alley and turn left. He followed and made a right, bumping directly into one of the witches from the Quarter. Looking down, he saw it was the little witch that had cast the spell with her sister that had lured them to the city.

Neither one of them spoke. She simply threw out an "excuse me" and sidestepped him. Kol knew she feared that Marcel would discover that she was also one of the reasons they were now there and didn't want death to come knocking at her door. He had killed her sister. Left her displayed there for the witches to see. Kol didn't like the man, but had to admit he had style.

Continuing on his way, he wondered through the streets of the Quarter. He could remember a time when his family was revered and known by everyone they passed when they had built the city from nothing to something. They had been happy. It was the place they had stayed the longest until their father had run them out of the city.

At the thought of his father, Kol grew angry. Until his death the man had followed them anywhere they went. Hunting them down like savage animals. While he wouldn't deny that he more than often had animalistic tendencies, that was no reason from him to try to exterminate them like cockroaches.

It was Mikael's fault that they were who they were. It was his need for them to be able to protect themselves against the wolves after Henrick's death and then his desire to be better than the wolves to stand above them, that caused them to become what he so despised.

Kol wasn't sure if the man had been trying to simply make amends for, in his words, the abominations he had caused to be created, or if it was because the siblings had stood by Klaus. Between father and not so technically son, there had never been any love loss. However, Kol and the rest of his siblings hadn't seen it that way. Klaus was there brother. Irregardless of his paternal lineage.

Whatever the reason, the man had decided to hunt his own children. He had come very close to actually killing Kol at one point. That had been enough to cause him to go on a spree. He could admit that he was often an irrational person and that time had been no exception. For that reason, when he had been un-daggered half a century later, he wasn't quite as pissed at Klaus, or well Elijah since he was the one who actually daggered him, as he would have normally been.

Weaving his way through the throngs of people, Kol decided to head to one of the bars. He walked into the first one he came to and smirked at his luck. Sitting in the corner at a table were a few of Marcel's men. The night of the ball, they hadn't been able to kill those bastards due to their young witches interference. However, he doubted she was using any magic to protect them at the moment.

Kol made his way to them as a waitress placed drinks in front of them. Grabbing a chair from a near by table, he pulled it up to theirs' turning it backwards and straddling it.

"Hello, mates." He greeted with a smirk as he picked up one of there drinks and began to drink it. He could see the fear in their eyes and he enjoyed it.

The bar was relatively empty due to the time of day it was. There were only a few other people present. It didn't matter to Kol either way how many were around. He took in each face after he finished the drink he'd taken and set it down.

"I won't bother to try to compel you. I'm sure Marcel has you all on vervain since he found out we were in the city." Kol spoke reaching over and taking another untouched drink.

"What do you want?" The man sitting across from him questioned. Kol surmised that he was turned at around the same age he had been.

The original downed the drink he had in his hand before sitting the glass down. Breaking off a large side of it, he threw it across the table with a flick of his wrist imbedding it into the other vampires neck.

Kol smirked as the young man began to gag, reaching into his wound and pulling the shard from his neck. The original became even more amused as the other man growled at him. He assumed it was supposed to be threatening, but it only reminded Kol the tantrums Rebekah would throw when they were children.

Within half of a second, Kol had gone around the table removing the head of all of the men at the table except for the one across from him. He piled their heads in front of him as he stood behind his chair. He could feel that the boy was visibly shook.

"Be a good chap and deliver these to Marcel for me." With that Kol flashed from the bar. Rather pleased with himself.

* * *

"You did what?" Elijah questioned as he leveled Kol with a disapproving look. He watched as the youngest original male poured himself a drink, looking every bit self satisfied.

"I sent a few heads to Marcel." Kol repeated slowly. As if he thought his siblings missed what he said the first time.

"We are formulating a plan of attack. Why would you move prematurely?" Elijah then questioned.

"I was having a bad day. Now, it seems to be looking up." Kol downed the rest of his drink and sat down on the couch.

There was so much that Elijah could have said. So many things he could have pointed out to show the faults in what his younger sibling had done. So many ways he could lose his temper, but instead, he said nothing, he did nothing. He simply shook his head and exited the sitting room.

He made his way to his study and sat in one of the wing back chairs. He had been reading an old book of poetry and it had inspired him to write. He had started on a poem of his own earlier in the day, but it was nowhere near done.

Instead of going back to it, Elijah decided he needed to work on a plan. While he hadn't thought taking their city back would be simple child's play, he had not expected it to be so offensively messy. He had not anticipated Marcel's army of vampires being so vast. Nor had he though that he would have a witch on his side.

Regardless of how young Davina was and how inexperienced she may have been, the young witch was still strong and she posed a problem. Elijah didn't want to have to kill the girl. He was sure that there was another way to deal with her. They would just have to find it.

He and his siblings had been in the city for a month and it still didn't belong to them yet. While he was a man with great patience, he had not thought this would be a long war. Yet, it may just turn out to be that way. Even with the Carlisle witches on their side, Marcel still had an army and while Elijah was sure even with his numbers Marcel couldn't truly hurt them, he knew it gave the younger vampire an advantage. Therefore, he concluded that they need to add a few numbers to their ranks as well. The question was, however, where would they get them from.

They could created Vampires to help them, but they wouldn't be a match for Marcel's men. They would help to overwhelm them, yes, but they would all only end up dying because they would be quite a bit younger than the vampires they were going up against.

Sighing, Elijah sat back in his chair. He looked out of the window at the setting sun and wondered how many more of them would pass before the Mikaelson family took back the city that they created. How many of them would pass until this impending war, whatever it may have been, began.

The life of a vampire, as glamorous as it may have been, was never as easy as it seemed to be. There was always someone or something lurking in the background waiting for you to make a mistake. To slip up in the most unimaginable way.

Picking up his pen and the notebook that he had been writing in, Elijah decided to go back to his poem. While he knew that they had to make a move soon, he also knew that they needed to wait for that perfect opportunity. Jumping the gun, would prove detrimental to them.


	5. 5: And An Opportunity Shall Come

The opportunity Klaus had been looking for to present their united front came three weeks later when the Mikaelson family received an invitation to the mayor's charity ball. The invitation stated that all the influential people in the city with the knowledge of supernaturals would be there. The mayor had personally handed Klaus the invitation as he had been walking along the Quarter. He was more than sure that Marcel would be in attendance and that was enough for him to go.

Walking into the foyer, Klaus pulled out his phone and dialed Charvi's number. She didn't answer and he simply stated for her to call him back on her voice mail.

Klaus continued into the living room where he found Elijah writing in what Klaus was assuming was his journal. The original hybrid walked over and poured two drinks before handing one to his brother and taking a seat across from him.

"I received an invitation today from the mayor himself to attend an upcoming charity ball."

He watched as Elijah took a drink from his glass tumbler before inquiring, "When is the ball?"

"It's in two days." Klaus responded.

Elijah nodded. "I believe this is the opportunity we were looking for. We should inform Charvi and Maliha."

"I called Charvi. She didn't answer."

"I'm certain she will call you back. I will go inform Rebekah and Kol."

Klaus watched as his older brother placed his glass on the table, picking up his journal and walking from the room.

Left alone, he slowly swirled the liquid in his glass. For the past few nights, he'd been having odd dreams. In each of them he was always receiving or giving an incredible amount of pleasure. That wasn't the odd part, however. No, it was the fact that he didn't know who he was receiving from and giving pleasure to.

Klaus could admit that the dreams felt extremely real. When he woke up his body always seemed spent as if he was recovering from the best orgasm of his life.

Drinking down the rest of is bourbon, he retrieved Elijah's glass and took it along with his into the kitchen. He placed them in the sink along with the other dishes that were there. They had been back in New Orleans for almost two months and he hadn't hired any house staff yet. Well, technically compelled, but it was all the same in his book.

Making his way out of the kitchen and down the hall, he headed into his studio. He had finished his painting to his predilection. It was sitting in the corner of the room still covered. He wasn't exactly sure where he wanted to hang it yet.

Klaus had just finished setting up another canvas and was getting his paint together when his phone rang. Taking it out of his back pocket, he looked at the caller id and saw Charvi's name flash across the screen.

"Hello Love." Klaus greeted answering the phone.

"Hey Klaus. I got your message. What's going on?"

"I received an invitation to a charity ball today. It's the perfect opportunity to present ourselves as a unit."

Charvi was quiet and Klaus looked at the phone to make sure that she hadn't hung up. He was about to call her name when she finally spoke.

"You're sure this isn't a trap? That it isn't something Marcel has concocted?"

"Mayor Dubious is throwing the ball and gave me the invitation personally."

"That doesn't mean it isn't a trap. Marcel and the mayor are well acquainted from what I hear."

Klaus sighed as he rolled up the sleeves of his henley shirt before picking up a paintbrush. "Would it matter if it was a trap."

"I guess not. Since I'm sure your intent on going." Charvi responded.

"Great. Now you and Maliha come over tomorrow morning and we can all speak specifics.

"Alright. See you in the morning. Bye."

"Goodbye, Love."

Klaus hung up the phone, placing it into his pocket before dipping his brush into some green paint. When it was coated, he made light strokes on the canvas. He had an image he wanted to capture and again it needed to be perfect.

* * *

Maliha watched as Charvi paced back and forth. It wasn't often that she saw her sister worry about things, but she seemed to be a bit nervous about something. She had been pacing every since she got off the phone. She didn't know who her older sister had talked to, considering she had walked in when she was hanging up, but whatever was talked about seemed to have her a bit worried.

Instead of asking her, the younger woman decided to wait for her to come out and tell her. Maliha knew her sister well enough to know she would tell her when she had a chance to process it completely herself.

Whatever was bothering her, she was sure it wasn't anything they couldn't handle together. She was glad now that she hadn't told her about Kol's little run in with some of Marcel's men. She was sure Charvi would have flipped her switch. They had all agreed to leave Marcel and his men alone until they had come up with a concrete plan of action.

Maliha, however, had found out because she had been trying to see if Marcel and his men were planning anything and got a glimpse of what Kol had done. For days after that she had monitored Marcel to see how he would retaliate. To her surprise he hadn't, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he did.

As Maliha thought back on that another thought came to her. Maybe that was what had Charvi on edge at the moment. She had found out about Kol's attack or perhaps there had been retaliation that she hadn't seen coming.

Turning her attention back to her sister she watched as Charvi came over and sat on the couch beside her. It was silent for a second as the younger woman watched the older one lean back and close her eyes.

"Klaus received an invitation to a charity ball from the mayor."

Maliha didn't say anything. Figuring there was more to it. She discovered she was right when Charvi spoke again.

"I think it could be a trap, but he's intent on going. He wants us all to attend."

"I see. If it is a trap, we'll all be there together. We have strength in our numbers." Maliha stated trying to reassure her sister.

Though they all knew Marcel had a fair amount of men, she was confident that between the six of them they would be able to hold their own. She was far more concerned about what was yet to come. While Charvi hadn't had anymore dreams Maliha was sure that this...tiff with Marcel would serve as the calm before storm.

It never ceased to amaze her the way her sister worried. With the amount of power she possessed, that they both possessed nothing should bother her the way it did. Especially something as small as what had her riled up at the moment.

Maliha supposed that Charvi was taking their grandmother's advice. She had told them as children the moment one became over confident they became vulnerable. It became easy for them to make mistakes and be caught off guard by those out to get you.

Deciding to take her sister's mind off of her conversation with Klaus, Maliha took her phone and placed it on the dock before choosing an upbeat song and allowing it to flood through the speakers. She began to dance around, shaking her hips from side to side.

She grabbed both of Charvi's hands, pulling her up as she tried to slightly resist. Once her sister was standing, Maliha placed her hand on her hips and began to move them to the beat.

After a moment, Charvi was moving on her own. The two sisters danced around singing and laughing a while before Charvi flopped back on the couch. Maliha laid down, placing her head in her sisters lap. She sighed as Charvi began to run her fingers along her scalp.

"Thanks Mal." Charvi stated. "You always take my mind off of the craziness and calm me down. Thanks for that."

Maliha smiled at her sister before reaching up and tapping her nose the same way their mother use to always do them.

"Anytime, Sis."

* * *

Rebekah sat with her brothers as she waited on the Carlisle sisters to show up. Elijah had informed her the day before that they had been invited to the Mayor's ball. It wasn't that she didn't like a good reason to wear a nice dress and put other women in the room to shame. She just wasn't in the mood for a ball. This meant that she would have to see Marcel again and there was no telling exactly what it was he would do. Especially since Kol had attacked some of his men. Though it had happened almost a month ago now, and there had been no retaliation, she was sure it was to come.

She knew Marcel well. Knew him better than any of her brother's ever had. He had patience that she was sure could even rival that of Elijah. For that reason alone, she was sure that if he needed to, he would wait weeks, months even, until he thought they had forgotten about it before striking.

For the past few days Marcel had been the only thing on Rebekah's mind. If she was honest she would actually say it had been the past few months. The man had been her first love and she knew that when they came back to New Orleans, there was a guarantee that she would run into him. She thought she had steeled herself, had prepared herself for it. Rebekah thought that she had hardened her heart and convinced herself that she no longer had feelings for him. Upon looking at him the first time, everything she thought she had buried deep came flooding back.

When she had met Steffan Salvatore it was like she could finally breath again, like her heart could beat again. The time she had spent with him had been a whirlwind and she hadn't wanted to leave him. However, she knew now, that what she felt for him had not in anyway compared to what it was she felt for Marcel. She was sure she would never feel for anyone the way she felt for the man who had now become her family's enemy.

Rebekah was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing. She looked over as Kol went to answer the door. She already knew who it was, but it intrigued her the way the sisters seemed to walk into a room and ooze power, when she hadn't sensed anything the first time she had been in their presence at Marcel's ball.

"Hey everyone." Maliha greeted them, while Charvi waved. Rebekah smiled.

It amazed her how she always seemed to be in a good mood. She hadn't been around her much, but she just seemed so happy go lucky. It wasn't that Rebekah didn't think Charvi was as nice as her sister, but she could tell that she worried a bit more. She was sure it was the curse that came with being an older sibling. For over one thousand years she had watched Elijah do it.

"So," Charvi started, taking the seat that her brother had offered her. "What's the plan?"

For the next thirty minutes, Rebekah listened along with everyone else as Elijah laid out the plan. It was very simple. They would walk into the ball as a unit. One of her brother's would escort each of the sisters and the other would escort her. They hadn't decided who would escort who, but she was sure it wouldn't matter.

Once they were done, Klaus decided that all the girls needed new dresses. Rebekah was all for that. She missed having another girl to go shopping with since she hadn't had any true female friends or friends for that matter in a while.

"I don't believe it's a good idea for the three of you to go shopping together. That would defeat the purpose of revealing ourselves tomorrow night." Elijah stated, the excitement in Rebekah was snuffed out instantly. She knew that Kol would go with her if she asked him too, but it just wouldn't be the same as going with other women.

"It'll be fine, Elijah." Maliha spoke drawing Rebekah's attention. "We can cloak Rebekah too. No one will know who any of us are."

"I do not think..."

"It's okay, Elijah. Maliha and I are cloaked every time we go into the town. It's a simple spell." Charvi told her oldest brother smiling and Rebekah could almost physically see him worrying less.

"Very well." Elijah stated.

Rebekah smiled over at the other two women before flashing to her room and coming back down with her purse. When she made it back she watched as Klaus took money from his pocket and tried to hand it to Charvi.

"Thanks Klaus, but we can buy our own dresses."

Rebekah took the money from her brother feeling that an argument would break out between the too. She looped her arms in each of there's thanking her brother as they headed towards the door.

"Be careful." Elijah voice stopped them briefly. Rebekah looked back at him, but noticed that his eyes were on Charvi. She lift her eyebrow before smiling. She had only seen that look in his eyes a few times over her lifetime. Her brother was smitten with the oldest Carlisle sister.

* * *

Charvi walked into the house with Maliha behind her. They had gone dress shopping and then had dinner at one of the restaurants in the Quarter. She enjoyed watching the interaction between her little sister and the youngest original. They were both so free spirited and they both loved to shop. She was worn out by the time they had left the store and simply wanted to go back home and fall out. It was only the promise of food that allowed them to continue dragging her through the Quarter.

Laying her dress bag across the bar she placed her keys down before going into the living room and fell unceremoniously onto the couch. Her dual colored eyes sliding over to her sister as the younger woman began to laugh at her.

"You can not be that tired from a little shopping."

Charvi narrowed her eyes. "A little shopping is an hour. What we did was marathon shopping."

Charvi watched as Maliha came over to the couch. The younger woman lifted her legs before taking a seat and placing Charvi's legs in her lap. It was silent between the two of them for a while and Charvi knew her sister wanted to ask her something.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow night?" Maliha questioned.

Charvi thought a moment. "I was, but it was inevitable that people knew who we were and we can continue to cloak ourselves when we're out in public if necessary."

"I'm excited about tomorrow night. Not just because we'll be brushing elbows with the whose who of New Orleans, but also because I'm going to turn heads in my dress." Maliha informed her with a mischievous smile.

Charvi shook her head and began to laugh. If it was one thing about her little sister that she was sure would never change, it would be her love of dressing up and leaving hearts broken on the floor in her wake.

She listened to her sister talk about how she was going to do her hair and makeup for tomorrow before she started thinking about how she wanted to do Charvi's. She indulged her little sister for a while before she began to feel herself getting tired.

Getting up, she kissed the top of Maliha's head before bidding her a goodnight and heading up the stairs. Once inside of her room she grabbed a pair of panties and a tank top before heading into her bathroom.

Charvi took her shower before pulling on her clothes and climbing into bed. Turning off her bedside lamp, she closed her eyes and was overtaken by sleep quickly.

 _Charvi moaned. Her back arching off the bed as the head between her legs brought her pleasure. Their tongue made slow motions over her clit, moving in a circular motion a few times before it was pulled between a lush pair of lips and sucked on softly. The action was repeated several times and she reached down to lace her fingers into soft hair._

 _Her eyes were closed, faced turned to the ceiling as she felt the peak of her pleasure approaching. Charvi gripped the hair of the head between her legs as she moaned her release. Her legs shook and her body began to quake._

 _As she slowly came down from her high. She looked down and loosened her fingers from the dark brown head of hair between her legs before brown eyes looked up at her._

Charvi sprang up in bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her body hot. It was as if she was feeling the after effects of her vivid dream. Her body felt as if she had actually had an orgasm. She shifted and could feel the wetness between her legs. Letting out a slow breath she got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

It looked like she would need another shower. This time, one cold as ice.

* * *

Marcel made his way into the attic of the church to find Davina at an easel painting. Walking over he took a look at what she was working on and discovered it was the graveyard. From the look of the bodies on the ground he knew it was a depiction of the night of the Harvest where he had rescued her. It was disturbing for a young girl to draw, but he knew it was her way of working through the traumatic ordeal she had been through.

He also knew that her being stuck in the attic all the time wasn't good for her, but he wanted to keep her safe. Keep her out of the hands of the Quarter witches and the Mikaelson family, but he knew it was unfair to her. Marcel knew that she was powerful and was more than capable of taking care of herself. He also knew he had more than enough men to help protect her.

"I wish you didn't draw such things." He stated as she dipped her brush in more paint.

"It relaxes me." She informed him, never taking her eyes off of the painting. "Besides, what else am I supposed to do locked up in this attic?"

Marcel placed his hands on her shoulder and sighed. "I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go to the Mayor's ball with me tomorrow night."

He watched as the young girl dropped her paintbrush and turned to look at him. The unmistakable excitement clear in her eyes.

"Are you serious?" She questioned,

Marcel smiled at her. "I'm serious. I sent Laura out to get you a dress."

Marcel laughed as Davina launched herself at him. He was pleased he could make her that happy. He did feel bad for keeping her locked up all the time. This was his way of letting her out to have a bit of fun. There was going to be a lot of people at the ball, the Mikaelson family included, but he needed them to know that he wasn't afraid of them and that Davina was not a witch to be taken lightly.

"Is anyone else going with us?" Davina questioned him as she pulled away.

"Yes, we'll be going with a few of my men. I know some of the witches from the Quarter will be there and so will the Mikaelson family. It's better to make sure you're completely safe."

"What about those other witches. You still haven't found them. Do you think they'll be there? Do you think they'll be with the Old Ones?" The young girl questioned.

Marcel looked down at the young girl he considered a daughter. "Honestly, I don't know D. No one has seen them together, but that doesn't mean anything."

Davina nodded. "I think I'm going to go through the grimoire Theirry brought me and see if there is some sort of spell that can help us."

Marcel nodded as he watched Davina walk over and pick up the book. While she went about her research he walked around looking at all of her paintings. He had hung a few of them up for her and was trying to figure out where to put a couple more.

He went about hanging up a few that he knew she was completely done with. He hand just hung up the last one when Laura walked in. She greeted them both before going over and laying the dress bag she had in hand on the bed beside Davina. Opening it she pulled out a little burgundy dress that flared at the bottom.

"This is beautiful, Laura. Thank you for picking it up for me." Davina told her with a smile.

Laura smiled back at her. "You're welcome. I have some black pumps that will go great with it. I'll bring them over tomorrow and we can get dressed together."

"I'd like that." Davina told her.

"Well, I hate to stop in and then run, but I have some things I need to take care of." Laura told them before waving and heading out.

Marcel studied the dress that Laura brought. It was a pretty dress, but he wasn't sure if it was long enough, but Davina seemed to love it and he didn't want to spoil her mood. He watched as she hung the dress up before going back to the grimoire she had been studying.

He hung around a few more hours until Davina had drifted asleep going through the book. He placed it on the table before tucking her in. After turning all but one of the lamps off, Marcel exited the room closing the door before heading to his home. It had once belonged to the Mikaelson family, but now, like the city, it was his; and despite what the Mikaelson family thought, he was not giving up either.


	6. 6: And A Threat Shall Be Issued

**Here's the next chapter. I do not own The Originals. I would also like some feedback other than update please. When I get those I usually take longer to update.**

* * *

Charvi descended the stairs of the Mikaelson home. She and her sister had gone over a few hours earlier to get ready with Rebekah. She was more than sure she would have pulled her hair out if she had to endure another moment of the two other women primping in the mirror. While she believed in looking good, she didn't believe in spending hours in front of the mirror.

As she made it to the bottom of the stairs both of the older Mikaelson brothers held their hands out to her. She gently placed her hands in each of theirs'. Taking the last two steps with their help. Neither one released her hand when she made it to the bottom.

"You look beautiful, Charvi." Elijah stated before kissing the back of her hand softly. Charvi had to stop herself from biting her bottom lip. A habit she hand when she was about to blush. Luckily, with her skin tone, it wasn't often visible.

She was dressed in a floor length nude dress with gold embellishments. It hugged her body in all the right places with a long split up to her thigh. She had paired it with a pair of open toe pumps. She wore a pair of gold knot studded earrings, along with a matching necklace and a bracelet she received from her mother when she first began to come into her powers as a child. It was charmed and kept anyone from hindering her magic. She didn't wear it often, but knew that she would need to from now on. Especially since she knew Marcel's weapon against the witches of the Quarter was another witch.

"I must agree with my brother, Love. You look good enough to eat." Klaus stated with mischief sparkling in those blue eyes.

Charvi cocked an eyebrow before rolling her eyes at him playfully. She looked both men over before speaking.

"You two look very nice as well." She informed them and it wasn't a lie.

Both men were dressed in a black suit tailored specifically for them. She was more than sure they were both name brand and overly expensive. She didn't see the Mikaelson's doing anything less. While Elijah wore a white shirt under his suit with a black tie. Klaus had opted on a black shirt. The top button was undone and he had forgone the tie.

It wasn't until Charvi heard voices coming from the top of the stairs and tried to turn to look, did she realized that both brother's still held one of her hands. She glanced at both of them briefly before removing her hands from theirs', turning to see Rebekah and her sister finally coming down.

Maliha was dresses in a two tone dress. The top half was essentially mesh with silver embellishments. The bottom being a soft pink. It housed a thigh high split as well. Her sister had paired it with a pair of silver heels and accessories. She two was wearing the bracelet their mother had spelled for her.

Rebekah was dressed in a blue dress with silver straps crisscrossing over the back, exposing some of it. Like Maliha, she had paired her dress with silver shoes and accessories as well.

Both young women had just made it to the bottom of the stairs, stepping down with the two Mikaelson's brothers help when Kol flashed over to them. Like his brothers he was dressed in a black tailored suit. However, he had opted on a gray shirt with a black tie.

Before leaving, Elijah went over the plan with them again, though it was so simple Charvi figured they would all have to be beyond stupid to forget it.

They made their way to the SUV and Klaus opened the door for her. They had decided she would be his date for the night. Klaus had proposed the idea, stating he knew that it would irk Marcel to see the two of them together, since she had turned him down during there last encounter in favor of the Original.

Elijah had been against it, stating that he didn't see any reason for them to purposely try to rile the younger vampire up. With what Kol had done, there was no telling what Marcel may do. Especially since they were going to a ball with other supernatural beings and those who knew about them.

The drive to the mayor's mansion was silent accept for the low hum of music that was coming from the radio. When they pulled up, Charvi could feel the hum of magic in the air. She always could. Especially when she was in the Quarter, but this hum was stronger. She could only figure that every witch from the Quarter was in attendance. This made her wonder if Davina would be there as well.

Charvi stepped out of the car when the door was opened by one of the attendants when Klaus pulled up to the door. She slid out with his help. The young man was openly eying Charvi and she was tempted to tell him it wasn't polite to stare.

However, she didn't get a chance to. Instead, the scent of Klaus invaded her senses. She watched as he stopped beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Stare at her like that again and I'll happily rip your throat out." He informed the young man with a smile.

Charvi watched as Klaus smiled brighter at the fear in the young boys eyes. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes. Before she realized what she was doing, she had looped her arm through Klaus' and grabbed Elijah's hand, pulling them towards the entrance. Forgetting that he was supposed to be escorting Rebekah.

Walking in, she wasn't surprised by what she saw. There were people everywhere. The rest of their group walked in and Charvi turned to look at her sister. She was more than sure that she felt the magic buzzing heavily in the air as well. It was so palpable, she was sure everyone in attendance could feel it.

"Let's get a drink, shall we?" Klaus stated. Charvi nodded, dropping Elijah's hand so Rebekah could actually have her date, and allowed him to lead her over to the bar.

As they went, she surveyed the area. She didn't see Marcel. She didn't know if it was because he hadn't arrived yet or because he was lost in the sea of people. Either way, she kept her eyes open. She ordered a glass of champagne while Klaus ordered Bourbon.

Taking her drink from the bartender, Charvi took a sip and continued to look around. It wasn't long before her eyes fell on the witches of the Quarter. They were all gathered together on the other side of the room. A few of the elder members of the coven were speaking about something. She could only assume in hushed tones since they seemed to be huddled together rather closely.

Though Klaus had told her those who knew about the supernatural would be in attendance, she mildly wondered why the witches had come. Charvi was more than sure they knew that Marcel would be in attendance.

From what she had seen, the witches were scared of Marcel and his men. When he or his men would past them in the Quarter, they took great care to avoid them. However, Charvi assumed that this place would be neutral ground and the witches felt safe, less intimidated. Though she could have been wrong.

* * *

Davina walked into the mayor's mansion behind Marcel. She was more than excited to be out of that attic after so long. There was a band set up on a stage. They were playing classical music, but she didn't mind.

She could feel the magic radiating in the air and it was incredible. She glanced around the room and here eyes stopped on her coven. They must have sensed her presence as well because they had all turned to look at her. Admittedly, she was a little scared. She closed the small space between her and Marcel and wrapped her arm around his.

"Their staring at me." She told him when he looked down at her.

"Don't worry about them, D. You're more powerful than they are and they wouldn't dare try anything with me and my guys here to protect you."

Davina nodded and continued to follow him through the ballroom. There were people spread everywhere. She was surprised by the amount of people that were there. There were so many that new about the supernatural and what was even more amazing was that she knew this wasn't all of them within the city.

They had just made it halfway around the room when she felt it. It was a powerful aura. She had felt something similar when she had encountered Elijah. This, however, was on a slightly different level and Davina had no doubt that it was Klaus. She looked around. Following the aura trying to zone in on it in her mind. When she found him, she wished she hadn't.

There he was, blue eyes piercing into her. She couldn't quite describe the look in his eyes, but it made her steps falter. He noticed and she watched as he smirked at her.

Davina pushed herself closer into Marcel and tightened both of her arms around his. However, he didn't seem to notice the difference. He was speaking to one of the guest in attendance. Laura had noticed.

"Ignore him. Ignore the entire family. We can handle them and you're stronger than you think." Laura told her, rubbing her back encouragingly.

Davina nodded, smiling slightly at Laura before the older woman walked off. For a moment she tuned in to Marcel's conversation, but decided it wasn't anything that interested her. So, instead, she continued to look around.

It was only a few minutes later when Laura returned with a glass of punch and handed it to her. Davina thanked her and began to sip it slowly. From what she had seen. She was the youngest person in attendance. So there was no one for her to mingle with. Even if Marcel would have let her out of his sight to a moment.

Deciding that Laura would more than likely be the only companion she spoke with, she turned to her and began to strike up a conversation.

* * *

Maliha sipped her glass of champagne as her gray eyes surveyed the room. She noticed the exact moment that Marcel and his men walked in. She also noticed that he had brought the girl, Davina, with him. She was petite. Even shorter than Maliha who stood at around five foot six.

She cleared her mind and weaved her way through the different magical aura's in the room. It didn't take her long before she was able to zero in of Davina's. When she did, she had to admit that she was impressed. She was strong for her age. Even though that strength was given to her from other witches.

Unfortunately for Marcel, she didn't think that Davina would be any match for her and her sister. Not just power wise, but experience wise. They had both had years to practice their craft, while, to her knowledge, Davina had not. Though from the small display of magic she had witnessed, she was talented with practice.

Maliha finished the rest of her champagne and placed it on the tray of a passing waitress. At that moment the band began to play a slow song. Turing to Kol, she took the drink out of his hand before handing it to Rebekah who stood beside her.

"Let's dance." She stated to the youngest Original male before pulling him towards the floor where a few other people had begun to dance.

"I think we should take to the dance floor as well, Love." she heard Klaus say to her sister.

Maliha made sure they were in the middle of the floor before wrapping her arms around Kol's neck. With her sister and Klaus on the floor on one side of them and Elijah and Rebekah on the other she knew that they were presenting themselves.

The first song began to blend into another slow song and Maliha looked over at her sister. Charvi nodded and the younger witch laid her head against Kol's chest.

The plan had been for one of them to reach out with almost the full extent of their magic. To let not only the other witches in attendance feel it, but all of the other supernatural beings as well. It would serve as a warning that the Mikaelson family, which apparently included she and her sister due to them working together, were not ones to be messed with.

They had decided that Maliha would do it. She was powerful and it would serve the purpose, but they didn't want everyone knowing the absolute amount of power that they had. Which was why Charvi wasn't doing it. Maliha wasn't quite as powerful as her older sister and she knew it was because she hadn't been practicing as long as Charvi. Therefore, it would be the ultimate secret weapon if someone decided to come for them.

She breathed in. Maliha grabbed a hold of about sixty percent of her power and as she slowly breathed out, she allowed it to be released into the room. It pushed on top of the other aura's, trying to dominate them.

"I think that did the trick." Kol stated after a few moments, squeezing her sides slightly and she stopped. She wasn't sure how her out pour of magic affected the Original family, but she knew that they would feel it. While weaker supernaturals would be overwhelmed by it.

When the song went off, Maliha grabbed Kol's hand and began to pull him off of the dance floor when they were stop by a short man in a midnight blue suit.

"Kol Mikaelson. I'm Elliot Warren." He stated holding his hand out. As usual, Kol was himself and simply looked at the man's hand. Maliha rolled her eyes internally before taking the man's hand into her own.

"I'm Maliha. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The older name gave her a smile as if he were the cat that got the canary. He brought his other hand up and began to rub the top of hers.

"The pleasure is all mine." He then stated, bringing her hand up to the his lips. He was just about to place, what Maliha knew would be, a sloppy kiss onto her hand, when it was slid from his grasp.

The older man looked as if he was slightly embarrassed at being denied the pleasure of whatever perverted thought he may have been having.

"Have a great night, Mr. Warren." Maliha stated as Kol began to pull her away by the hand he had confiscated. She waited until they stopped at the bar to level him with a smirk. "Were you jealous?" She questioned.

Since the first meeting that she and her sister had with the Mikaelson family she and Kol had been doing the weirdest form of flirting. They would say things to get under each others' skin, but then would be completely fine a few minutes later. Throwing out flirtatious remarks and looks.

Though she knew that Kol was a handful and went off the rails more often than not, that didn't take away from his appeal. He was a great specimen and she had to admit that she had always had a thing for bad boys.

"Jealous? Of him? He's old enough to be your father." He stated taking a drink from the glass of champagne he'd picked up. Maliha took it from his hands and took a drink before handing it back to him.

"So are you." She informed him. "Actually, you're old enough to be my father several times over."

She watched as he rolled his eyes before looking our over the crowd. She knew that he was keeping an eye on Marcel and his men. Maliha didn't think that they were up to anything, but after their show of power, she wondered if Marcel was coming up with a new plan.

Moving her eyes back to where he sister still danced with Klaus, she watched them for a moment. It amazed her how this man was supposed to he some evil genius. While, she had heard the stories, she hadn't yet witnessed him in action, though she knew it was only a matter of time. She was almost willing to bet, however, that Kol was worse.

Shifting her attention to Rebekah and Elijah, she watched the two of them dance, but she wasn't blind. While the older Original male danced with his younger sister, Maliha noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her older sister.

Maliha could see the makings of a love triangle. Though Klaus wasn't as obvious about his intrigue with her sister, covering it up with what she assumed was his usual snark, she knew that he felt something for her. She could feel it, the same way she could feel Elijah. She wondered if her sister felt it as well or was she oblivious to the fact. Either way, she knew that Charvi needed to be careful.

* * *

Marcel felt the sudden onslaught of power. He felt it wrap around him like a tightening rope. It was different from the magic he had first felt in the air when he walked in. He knew it wasn't any of the Quarter witches and it wasn't Davina either.

No, this was completely different. If dominated the other magical aura's in the room. All except for Davina's. It seemed to be on the same level as hers.

Looking around, Marcel tried to find the source of power. It wasn't long until his eyes landed on the Mikaelson family. Elijah was dancing with Rebekah. However, Klaus and Kol were dancing with two women he could only assume were the witches from his party. He couldn't see their faces, but he would be willing to bet his life that they were the same women.

He clenched his jaw as he groaned internally. He'd had his men looking for those women since the night they had intervened. While he shouldn't have been surprised that they were with the Original Family, he was, however, irritated by the fact.

Marcel had hoped that he could get to them. Sway them to his side and if not, then he would kill them. Now, they had taken the choice out of his hand by being there with his enemy. It placed both women in that same category. He would get rid of them along with the family he had once mistakenly thought himself a part of.

That had been a mistake. The only person that had ever truly accepted him was Rebekah. While the others had pretended to want him around, she had been the only one who truly did. They had loved each other, but he had ruined it.

When Klaus had found out about their relationship he had given Marcel a choice after he'd daggered Rebekah. Marcel could either pull the dagger from her and live the rest of his human life out with her; or, he Klaus could turn him right then and in return, he would stay away from Rebekah.

Contrary to what Rebekah may have thought, the decision had been hard on him. He was torn between being able to spend the rest of his life with Rebekah and never feeling weak again. Never feeling as if he was at the mercy of someone else.

After thinking it over, he figured her could allow Klaus to turn him and still be with Rebekah. He wanted to be, but it was years before Klaus removed the dagger and once he had, Marcel could see that she was upset with him.

They had tried, however, after all, but he could see that keeping them a secret was taking a toll on her. He needed to get Klaus out of the city and then he would be able to be with her.

So, he had done the unthinkable. He had reached out to the man that had been hunting the family. He had struck up a deal with the Mikaelson patriarch. Asking that in return he spared him and Rebekah so that they could live out eternity together.

He should have known better than to trust the man. While he had indeed been spared, the first person that Mikael had gone after was Rebekah. It was before Marcel could even clue her in on what he was doing.

Needless to say, she had left with her siblings and Marcel hadn't gone after her. He hadn't seen her until they had shown back up in town several months ago.

Marcel hadn't realized his attention had been on Rebekah the entire time until it was drawn away from her by Davina squeezing his arm. He looked down at the young girl.

"They're staring at me." She informed him before looking across the room.

Marcel followed her line of sight and saw that the Quarter witches were indeed staring at Davina. For a brief moment he allowed his vampire face to show before turning his attention back to Davina.

"Don't worry about them, D. You can take them with your eyes closed and they aren't crazy enough to try anything when you're with me." He stated, trying to comfort the young girl.

He smiled at her, receiving a small smile back before he turned his attention back out over the ball room. When he did, his eyes locked with those of Klaus Mikaelson. He was still in the middle of the dance floor.

They were both staring at each other. Marcel knew Klaus was trying to get him to back down, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't give an inch to the older vampire. Not even in something so small. It was only when the woman he was dancing with, reached up and took his chin into her hands, did Klaus turn his attention from him.

"Did you feel that power surge a minute ago?" Davina questioned, pulling his attention back down to her.

"I did. I believe it came from the witches helping the Mikaelson's." Marcel informed her. "Even with the two witches they've found, they're only just as powerful as you. So, we have nothing to worry about." He added on after seeing the look of worry in her eyes.

Davina nodded at him, and Marcel decided to take her around and introduce her to some of the people in attendance, while keeping her away from the Original Family for the moment.

* * *

Klaus felt the power shift in the air as Maliha let it flow from her. Stretching out to touch the others in attendance. He observed the affect if seemed to have on some of the other supernatural creatures that were attending the ball. He had to admit it was quite a display. He hadn't seen the full extent of either of the sister's powers and knew that he still wasn't. However, if it was anything to go off of, Marcel wouldn't know what hit him.

"That was rather impressive." He stated looking down at Charvi. "If that was only a sample of her power, I can't wait to see it in it's entirety. Or yours' for that matter."

The sisters had decided that Maliha would be the one to release her power. When he and his siblings had questioned why, the younger girl had told them because her sister had been practicing longer and therefore held more power. It would be the ultimate secret weapon in their favor. Now, with what he had just felt, he was curious to know just how much power the elder Carlisle sister held.

"Yes, Maliha is pretty powerful." Charvi responded. Klaus wondered if she would continue and comment on his other statement, but she didn't.

Klaus drew his attention from her and looked over to where he knew the Quarter witches had been since they walked into the ball. The look they housed was one of confusion. He knew that they knew the power hadn't come from Davina, but they were also having a hard time pinpointing it.

While it had been one of them that had brought he and his family to the Quarter, they were not working together. Sophie Devereaux, had led him to the city stating that someone had captured his brother and placed him away somewhere while he had been traveling. What she had neglected to tell him was that it was the Quarter witches. It had been part of their plan to get him to the city to take out Marcel, who was oppressing them. However, they had traded his brother to Marcel for Sophie's sister's body before he had arrived.

Granted, he would have normally killed her and the rest of the witches for their deceit, he decided against it. After speaking with his siblings they all decided it was high time to take their city back. They had built it from the ground up and Marcel, who they all had thought to be dead, was ruling it.

If Klaus was honest with himself, he would say that this was far more than payback. He had once cared for Marcel as if he were his own child when he was younger and a member of his family as he got older. However, he had deceived him. Allowed him to think that he had died, when in actuality he had just wanted the city for himself.

It wasn't just him he was going after Marcel for. It was his sister as well. He was no fool, and although they had thought he didn't know about their relationship after Klaus had turned him, he had. Yet, the boy had left his sister heartbroken with his deceit. While, taking him down would be pleasurable for Klaus, the fact that he would hopefully be mending his sister's heart in a way would be icing on the cake.

As he pulled his attention from the witches it went to land on Marcel as he spoke to Davina. It didn't take long for the younger vampire to look up and lock eyes with him. Klaus didn't waver in his stare. Expecting the younger man to look away from him. However, he was familiar with Marcel's stubbornness and knew he would not yield so easily. Even in something as mediocre as the two of them staring at each other.

"Stop goading him." Klaus heard Charvi say and a second later, he felt her soft hand on his chin.

Her touch drew his attention away from Marcel, but he didn't care. He would let him think he had won the small challenge.

"Where would the fun be in that, Love?" Klaus questioned as he spun her out before bringing her back to him. As he looked down at her she rolled those dual colored eyes at him. "I'm just having a little fun with my prey before I eliminate him."

"You can't kill him here." Charvi told him.

Klaus smiled down at her. "And why not?"

Again she rolled her eyes at him. "It's the Mayor's ball. With so many supernatural creatures in attendance, I'm assuming that means neutral territory."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I'm more inclined to go with maybe. Especially considering the witches of the Quarter are here and they aren't at it right now with Marcel and his people."

"Yes, but, if no one expressly informed me of such a thing, is it a rule I truly have to follow?"

"Klaus." Charvi groaned out and he chuckled softly, pulling her body flush against his.

"I will behave." He told her, looking down into those captivating eyes. "For now." She glared at him. "Then, when we have finished observing and know how we're going to overthrow him, I'll take great pleasure in eliminating him."

"I've been thinking about that." Charvi state as the song went off, stepping away from him. "We need to gather the others. I have something I want to run by everyone."

* * *

Elijah followed the Carlisle sisters and his siblings out onto the back patio. Charvi had come and retrieved him saying there was something that was on her mind and she needed to speak to them about it. Once they were outside, he leaned against the railing standing beside her, as the rest of the family gathered around.

"Siopí." Charvi stated before looking at each of them.

"What is it, Charvi?" Elijah questioned, placing his hand on the small of her back. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was a bit anxious about what she was going to tell them.

"I've been thinking. I don't think we should kill Marcel."

"Like hell we shouldn't." Elijah heard Kol snap.

"I'm going to kill him." Klaus stated at the same time, nonchalantly as if her statement had been a passing idea.

Elijah himself was at a loss. The whole point of them being there was to take back their city. The entire point of the night was to show Marcel and his people that the Mikaelson family and Carlisle witches were a united front. The only way they got their city back was by eliminating the person that stood in their way, or...running them out of town.

Though the latter option was indeed doable, it was also impractical. It ran the risk of Marcel going and recruiting other vampires and coming back with an even bigger army to challenge them. No, this time he could see where both of his brother's were deriving their answers from.

"I have to agree with them, Charvi." He informed her. "Simply running him out of town will not suffice"

He knew that as a witch, she was probably no stranger to killing, but was sure it was more so in the defense of herself and her sister. As well as innocent humans. He doubted she had ever killed, just to do it and figured her moral compass was getting to her. As of the moment, Marcel had not done anything explicitly to the two sisters. So, they had no reason to want to eliminate him. Other than the fact that they had allied themselves with his family.

Elijah was positive she wouldn't have to worry. He was more than sure Klaus would take it upon himself to end Marcel's life. So, both sisters, while they may have just stood by and allowed it to happen, would not have been the actual ones to perform the deed. He would make sure that she knew that.

"I wasn't purposing we run him out of town either." She stated.

"I'm confused now." Rebekah spoke, placing her hand on her hip.

"There's nothing to be confused about dear little sister, because I am going to kill him." Klaus stated. "Wasn't a part of this you helping us get back our city. We can't do that with him alive and I would much rather prefer him dead."

"Just hear me out for a second and get off of your homicidal train." Charvi told him, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not saying that we can't take your city back. It's possible to do it without killing him."

"Why would we even want to? If there's no bloodshed, there's no fun." Kol stated and Elijah watched as Maliha hit him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"Did you all forget that there is a great evil coming to wipe out everything?" Charvi bit out. "What's the point in having the city if it's just going to be destroyed? Marcel has men...people that follow him. Those numbers would come in handy in this battle."

"Then once we kill Marcel we'll take his men and those who don't want to follow will die." Klaus stated.

"Then you may as well kill them all. You should know that you can't force loyalty." Charvi threw back.

Elijah could see where she was coming from. He could see both of their sides actually. While killing Marcel would be the easiest way to regain the city, he and his men would prove useful against whatever foe was about to surface.

He knew that they could just kill Marcel and force his people to join them, but loyalty through force never worked out. Those who would choose life over death and follow them, would resent them. They would probably constantly plot a way to be rid of them.

They could make their own vampires, however, they would be young and far less skilled than many of the ones Marcel had at the moment. He was sure they didn't have that sort of time. It would take half a century to get new vampires even close to battle ready. At least to his standards.

"We will consider it." Elijah stated after a moment of silence.

He watched as Kol went to say something, but Elijah shut him down with a look. He knew that Charvi's plan made sense and he would do his best to make Niklaus see that as well. However, he knew his brother was prone to let his temper get the best of him and ultimately, if Marcel did something he didn't like, he knew his younger brother would not hesitated to kill him.

"Well, what is this?"

Elijah looked up and saw Marcel standing at the doorway with a dozen of his men. He placed himself in front of Charvi, pushing her behind him at the same time Klaus flashed over to stand in front of her as well. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kol push Maliha behind him and Rebekah step in front of her as well.

* * *

Rebekah stood in front of Maliha as she stared Marcel down. She wondered mildly if he had a death wish. She was sure he knew that one of the witches with them was responsible for the immense surge of power from earlier. So, she had no idea why he was here bothering them.

"Relax." He stated. "I just wanted to come and introduce myself personally to these two lovely ladies with you." He finished nodding at Charvi and Maliha.

"Go away boy, because standing here gets you closer to forfeiting your life." Klaus told him, his hybrid eyes glowing.

Marcel smirked at him. "Now, you wouldn't want to do that. Start a war on neutral ground and what not. I don't think it would look very favorable of the Mikaelson family." He spoke.

"What do you want?" Rebekah questioned him finally. She could feel herself getting lost in him and she wasn't happy about it.

His presence had always had that affect on her. She would lose herself entirely in him. They never had to be doing anything specific. His aura would surround her and she would be so caught up in him that it seemed nothing else ever mattered. Thinking that brought another thought to Rebekah. He had never been that way with her. Her very existence had never held him hostage the way his had done to her.

It was sad really, that she was seeing all of this in hindsight. When, it had been in front her her during their relationship. She had just been to blinded by love to see it. Her brother's were right. Her heart was her weakness. It betrayed her often. Worse betrayal it had ever dealt to her, was having her fall in love with the man that stood before her and her siblings as their enemy.

"Nothing concerning you or your family." He told her, sparing her a short glance. "However, I believe that gorgeous creature owes me a dance." He finished staring at Charvi.

Rebekah watched as Elijah's vampire face began to show and his body went rigid as he took a step towards Marcel. She knew that he had said the wrong thing. Over the past month she had seen the way her brother looked at Charvi. Hell the way both he and Nik had. She knew, however, that Elijah would kill Marcel before he let him anywhere near Charvi. His feelings for the witch seemed to run deep.

She observed as Charvi reached out and grabbed Elijah's hand, lacing her fingers through his in an attempt to calm him down. She then watched as the older witch wrapped her arm through one of Nik's. Her brother now displayed his fangs and she figured he was pissed that Marcel had the audacity to try to get anywhere near Charvi as well.

The whole scene should have surprised Rebekah, but it didn't. It seemed that both of her brothers had some sort of feelings for Charvi. Well, she knew Elijah did at least. What she wasn't sure of were Nik's feelings. She didn't know if he genuinely cared for her or just wanted to make sure no one took one of his witches.

However, she did notice that he treated her much like he had Caroline upon first meeting her, and Rebekah knew he'd had a thing for the blonde baby vampire.

"Sensitive about our property are we?" Marcel mocked and Rebekah knew that he was just trying to get a rise out of her brother's. Goad them into attacking him.

"Don't feed into him." She heard Charvi telling her brothers. "If you do, you're allowing him to dictate the terms of your attack."

Rebekah knew that since Charvi wasn't talking directly to Marcel or his men, they wouldn't be able to hear her due to the spell she had cast. They were on the outside, while she and her family were within the spell.

Turning her attention, she saw that the older witches words had calmed Nik. She knew that he wouldn't want to play into anything Marcel had planned. He would want to be the one setting the pace of things and Charvi had chosen the perfect words to calm him down. Elijah, however, had not been calmed and it was at that moment that she knew his feelings were far deeper than she originally thought.

While, he wasn't quick to jump into anything, Elijah was one to know exactly when he came across the right person. Rebekah had seen it a few times. So, she knew that he would kill for Charvi, because this was such a rare side of him. One she had only seen when he had love someone outside of their family.

Rebekah watched as Charvi let go of Nik's arm. She turned Elijah to look at her, cupping his face in her hands, before running her thumbs over the veins under his eyes.

"Don't let him do this. Don't let him pull you out of your character." She then told him.

Rebekah watched as her brother visibly relaxed. She had to give it to the woman. She had never seen someone calm either of them down so fast. Not even herself. It was truly amazing and she mildly wondered if perhaps whatever force had brought them all together had done it for a reason other than fighting off what was to come.

"You should leave, Mate." Kol stated. "Don't want to misplace that girl of yours." He continued looking up.

This caused everyone else to look up and they all saw Davina standing on the balcony watching. Rebekah could see the subtle tick in Marcel's jaw at her brother's implied threat before he and his men turned to leave.

"Enjoy the days to come." he threw over his shoulder before walking back inside.

His words, rang in Rebekah's head and she knew that nothing good would come from them.


	7. 7: And A Kiss Shall Be Received

_**Here is the next chapter. Again, I would like some actual feedback. "Update soon" does not count as feedback. I don't own The Originals.**_

* * *

"You still want to allow him to live!" Kol exclaimed as they all entered the Mikaelson home. Shorty after their confrontation with Marcel, they had gone back in and mingled with a few influential people throughout the city before leaving the ball behind.

As they had ridden in the car, Kol could still feel the anger coming off of Elijah. Marcel had really pissed him off. He wasn't surprised, however, he had seen the way his brother was with Charvi from the very first time they had all met at Marcel's ball. His feeling for the older witch were visible to anyone that knew him.

Over the years Kol had learned that as an original vampire, he had years at his disposal. However, he also knew that just because there was time to be had, that didn't mean you had to waste it. It didn't mean that you had to be cautious or slow about certain things. Well, he hadn't exactly learned that more so than he had heard it from Elijah. So he knew it would only be a matter of time before he made his feelings and intentions known to Charvi. Especially since she wasn't immortal as they were.

However, Elijah's anger had kicked into overdrive as they pulled up to the house and Charvi stated that she still thought they should try to get Marcel to fight with them in their upcoming war. His older brother had immediately exited the vehicle when it came to a stop and flashed off.

Kol for his part had stared incredulously at the back of her head as he had followed her into the house. Which brought them to where they were now.

"You have got to be kidding me." He then tacked on.

Kol watched as Charvi let out a sigh before taking a seat on the couch. He knew that she was irritated that he wasn't seeing her point, but he honestly didn't give a damn. He would much rather kill Marcel and force his men to follow them, or even make their own. Hell, he wasn't even sure if this war was going to actually happen. From the moment they had heard what the sister's had to say, they had simply been taking their words for it.

Elijah had stated that he felt as if they could trust the two women. However, he was sure that was more so due to the fact that he felt something for her. For Klaus' part, Kol was sure he just went along with it in order to have witches on their side to help them defeat Marcel. At least, he felt that had been his motives before.

Like with Elijah, Kol could see that Klaus was starting to feel something for Charvi as well. Though he was sure that he was more attracted to the power she wielded. Either way, motives had changed. He couldn't really say he blamed his brother's though as he looked over at Maliha.

Kol could admit he like the girl. However, he wasn't willing to just accept that they all had some destiny in which they were connected and intertwined. He had gone along with it, because like Klaus had originally thought, having witches in their corner was a plus.

"I'm saying we spare him, because it makes sense, Kol." Charvi spoke after a long silence. Her voice pulling him from his thoughts.

"What makes sense is to kill him. Sparing him in hopes that he'll fight with us, _under_ us is ridiculous. Why would he give up a city he has ruled for over two hundred years willingly? That doesn't make sense." Kol stated shaking his head. "Even a loyal dog sometimes turns on it's master. So, a foe turned ally can easily become an enemy again."

It wasn't simply that Kol wanted to kill Marcel. Though that was a majority of the reason why. He simply needed her to see that this was dangerous. That she was putting herself and her sister in danger. He had no doubt that the two of them could take care of themselves, but in the event that they were caught off guard anything could happened to them.

"You want to spare the life of the man that called you property. That if given the chance would use you for his own gain."

"That's enough, Kol." Klaus stated.

Kol glanced at his older brother before turning his attention back to Charvi to find her bringing her hands up to rub her temples.

* * *

Headaches. Kol Mikaelson was giving Charvi headaches and she wasn't sure how much of it she could take. She honestly wasn't sure how much more she could take from any of them. Elijah had flashed off as soon as the door to the vehicle had opened outside and she knew he was upset with her. Knew that the last thing he wanted to do was try to ally themselves with Marcel after he had angered him so.

However, Charvi didn't understand why he was so mad. Marcel hadn't explicitly done anything to him, but she understood that he was trying to protect her and the younger vampire's words made him mad. Though she hadn't taken offense to them and had seen exactly what he was trying to do, Elijah had fell for his words as well as Klaus.

Even so, with what he said, she knew that he and his men would be an asset to them. It was the only logical choice and, yet, she seemed to be the only person thinking logically. Because of that, she was now seated in the Mikaelson living room listening to Kol harp about her idea.

She understood where he was coming from. Really, she did. However, sometimes you had to put bygones aside in order to achieve a greater goal that would benefit all. This coming chaos was where they would need to all come together and unite. Charvi couldn't understand why Kol didn't see that.

Yes. She knew that they ran the risk or Marcel turning on them or trying to figure out a way to kill them while fighting with them. However, she didn't see that happening. After the fact and the trouble had ended...yes. She could absolutely see him striving for a way to gain the city back and take out the original family.

There was also the fact that if they were unable to stop whatever was coming, there would be no city for any of them to have. Hell, she was sure that most, if not all of them would be dead. And that was saying something considering how nearly impossible it was to kill an Original.

Sighing, Charvi stood to her feet. She knew she wasn't going to get through to Kol, but she did replay his last words in her head. She wondered if he was aware of the fact that he was the pot calling the kettle black. Well, if he wasn't she was about to let him know.

"You know, Kol." She started piercing him with those two intense eyes. "Marcel may have called me property and your right, if given the chance he would use me to fulfill his own personal agenda." She waited for Kol to finish nodding in agreement with her. "But tell me this, how is that any different from what you and your family are doing right now?"

"Wait. You came to use and stated that you wanted to help us."

"I stated that I felt a pull to your family and that we needed to work together to defeat what was coming. Taking the city back from Marcel was Klaus' idea. One I went along with because for some reason my ancestors don't think my sister and I can get rid of whatever is coming on our own. So the moment you said you wanted us to help you get the city back we became your property. The tools you'll use for your own personal gain."

With that she headed for the door and it wasn't a second later when she heard Maliha's footsteps behind her.

"Where are you going, Love?" Klaus questioned.

"Home." Charvi answered him shortly, stepping out onto the porch.

"Let me take you." He stated heading towards them.

"No." Charvi replied shaking her head. "I need to be alone with my sister. Right now, I honestly just need to be away from you all so I can think straight and figure some things out."

Turning her back to the originals in the house, Charvi felt Maliha slip her hand into hers and the two witches made their way off the porch and began the long walk back to the Quarter to their home. She didn't mind, however; the night breeze felt good against her skin and she could use the fresh air and time to think. When she made it home she needed to speak with her mother.

* * *

Elijah was a step beyond furious. In part due to the fact that Marcel thought he would allow him anywhere near Charvi and the fact that the younger vampire had implied that she was just some object to be possessed. She was _his._ Not a toy.

The other part of his anger stemmed from the woman herself. He couldn't believe that even after what Marcel had said, she still wanted to spare his life. Still wanted to try to get him on their side. Where as, at first he may have tried to help her make that happen. Now, he was less inclined to do so.

When they had gotten to the house and he had heard the words escape from her lips he had found it hard to believe she had said that and the initial disbelief was followed by anger.

So, he had left. Flashing off to get a hold of himself. It took him several minutes, but he had calmed down enough to think straight. He realized that he had left as if he were throwing a tantrum and that was far from his character.

He couldn't for the life of him remember the last time he had been so mad. Not even when Nik use to dagger him and place him in a coffin had he been that upset. Yet, he knew it was because he cared deeply for Charvi.

It may have only been a little over a month since their first meeting, however, he knew that something was there. Something was drawing them together and he was sure she felt it to. From the first time he saw her, he had been captivated.

The nights after their meeting were plagued with vivid dreams of the two of them. Him taking her in his bedroom, her bedroom, his study. He was tempted to ask her if she dreamed about the same things that he did. Though, he wasn't sure if she would tell him the truth or not.

Elijah knew, however, that he was going to let his feeling be known, and soon. He knew that time was abundant for him, but not for her. Well, if chaos was coming and she wasn't sure if they lived through it or died, his end could very well be coming soon as well. Because of that, he was going to lay his cards on the table. Though he was a patient man, Elijah knew after hearing Marcel call her property and him making it to the front door of the house at the same time she had stated that his family was using them the way Marcel would and were essentially treating her like property, that he needed to let her know now.

Which was why he flashed off again before she had opened the door and followed them home at a distance. He wanted to make sure she and her sister made it safely, but he also wanted to tell her how he was feeling.

As he stood outside on the sidewalk, he listened to the many noises around him. The Quarter was still alive, but he tuned his hearing into the movements going on inside of the house. He simply stood there and listened for a while until he heard Maliha tell Charvi good night and then only one set of footsteps continued to walk around the lower floor.

Walking to the front door, Elijah knocked loud enough to be heard, but not so loud that it would disturb Maliha who was probably laying in her bed by that point. He listened as she came closer to the door. When she opened it she stood there and looked at him.

"Look, I know you're probably still pissed and that's fine. But, I told Klaus I needed some time away from all of you to..."

Elijah didn't let her finish. He closed the distance between them in a flash. Placing both hands on the side of her face he brought his lips to hers. They were just as soft as he imagined they would be.

Slowly, he began to move his lips over hers. It took her a moment, but soon she began to follow his movements. There was nothing rushed about the kiss, and Elijah was sure that he could stay like that, with his lips moving in synchronicity with Charvi's forever. However, he knew she needed to breathe. So, he pulled away, but not before giving her three soft pecks and pulling away completely.

He placed his forehead against hers and he could see the confusion in her eyes. Elijah wanted to tell her exactly how he was feeling, but knew that she would need time before she heard all of that. Whatever had pulled her to his family, he figured had done it for some reason other than them fighting together. It had brought her to him.

"You are not property." He told her just above a whisper before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Charvi." He then stated. Taking a step back. He then headed out of the Quarter and back towards his house.

* * *

Klaus watched from a distance as his brother kissed Charvi. When the two had left his home, he decided to wait a few minutes and follow them to make sure they made it home safely. That was when he noticed that Elijah was following them to. Though his brother was not aware of his presence.

He could have turned back when he saw that Elijah would be making sure that they got home safely, however, for some reason, he continued to follow them.

Klaus had watched as Elijah stood outside of their home for several moments before knocking on the door. He hadn't know what to think. He had first though that his brother was just seeing them home, but after watching him stand there for several moments, he knew that there was something else he wanted.

When he had knocked on the door, the hybrid had watched as Charvi had immediately began to tell him that she wasn't in the mood to talk about whatever had brought him to her house. To say Klaus was a little shocked by his brother quickly closing the distance between himself and Charvi and kissing her would be accurate.

It was no secret to any of them, well accept perhaps the two sisters, that Elijah had feelings for the older witch. He had known the man for over a thousand years and could read him as if he were a book that Klaus himself had written. So, it wasn't the fact that he had kissed Charvi that shocked him.

It was the fact that Klaus felt a bit of jealousy pool in his stomach and he wasn't sure why. Yes, he felt that Charvi was an asset to his family. However, he didn't feel as if she were property as Marcel had said. As she had called herself.

Admittedly, both times he had heard it, had pissed him off a little. He wanted to kill Marcel when he said. More so than he wanted to at first and he was mad at Charvi for calling herself property. While it was nice to have the witches on their side, Klaus saw them more as partners. And perhaps, just maybe, he was fascinated with the older witch. That didn't mean he felt anything for her. Did it?

Then where was the jealousy within him stemming from as he watched her kiss his brother. Because though he wouldn't admit it to anybody but himself, he did indeed feel it.

Klaus listened as Elijah told Charvi she wasn't property before kissing her on the forehead and telling her goodnight. He then watched as he flashed off.

He stayed and watched Charvi as she stood in the doorway, looking off into the direction that Elijah had left in. It wasn't until she went back inside and all movement ceased in the house that Klaus moved from his spot, heading back home.

When he walked in he found Elijah standing at the bar, pouring himself a glass of Scotch. He looked over at him when he entered and poured another before holding it out to him. Klaus took the glass from him and took a sip of it before taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Where did you get off to when we got back?"

"I needed to calm down some. I then made sure Charvi and Maliha made it to their house safely." Elijah paused in his explanation and Klaus locked eyes with him. "Where I kissed Charvi, but you already knew that since you witnessed it."

Klaus took another sip from his cup. "I did." He stated simply.

Klaus watched as his brother eyed him for a moment, but didn't say anything. He watched as Elijah finished his drink before pouring himself another one and heading towards the stairs.

"Good night, Niklaus."

Klaus sat back in his chair as he watched his brother begin to ascend the stairs. "Good night, Elijah."

Finishing his drink, Klaus decided to head to his room and turn in. It was already three in the morning.

After showering, he dressed in a pair of flannel pajama pants, skipping the underwear before sliding under his covers. Closing his eyes, it didn't take long for him to succumb to sleep.

 _Klaus felt a body slide into bed with him and then a hand on his chest before a head was laid on his shoulder. Glancing down, he saw a head of black curls. He looked at the hand that was on his chest. The color of brown sugar, it contrast against his own skin._

 _Reaching up, he twined his fingers together with the hand on his chest before bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss to it. He heard her sigh, but she didn't look up at him._

 _Placing her hand back where he got it from, he repositioned the arm that was under her before bringing his other one to wrap around her as well. Leaning down he kissed the top of her head. After all, he could be sweet in his dreams. Because he knew it was just that, a dream._

 _He had been having them for a few weeks. Whether he was just holding her, or they were engaging in hot, sweaty sex, they all felt real. And, yet, he knew they weren't._

 _They were also, always with the same women. A mass of black curls adorned her head and her skin the color of brown sugar, soft like silk. In all of his dreams he hadn't seen her face, but he knew if he did, he would be looking into one bright viridian green eye and one vibrant hazel one._

 _Klaus sighed. It seemed that his dreams were trying to tell him what he was refusing to admit in his conscious state. He wanted the little witch; and since his dreams included more than just them having sex. He knew it wasn't just for the carnal pleasure they could bring each other._

 _Again, he looked down at the woman in his arms as he went through this vivid dream. He realized it was like cruel torture because he couldn't actually do this with her. Especially, since his brother seemed to want her too._


	8. 8: And A Letter Will Arrive

_**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next part. I Do Not Own anything other than the AU characters. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Charvi sat in the middle of the room meditating. It had been a week since the Mayor's ball. A week since she had purposed they spare Marcel and get him to join them. A week...since Elijah had kissed her. Which meant it had been a week since she'd seen the Original family. She hadn't been lying when she told them that she needed space away from them. Now, however, she seemed to be hiding from one in particular.

She had thought about the kiss he had sprung on her for days. Charvi was not big on lying and, so, she wouldn't lie to herself and say that she hadn't enjoyed it. Because she had. Elijah was a handsome man and any woman would be lucky to garner his affections. Her issue was that she was not sure they were real.

Charvi somewhat suspected that Elijah may have only been interested in her because she was one of the witches helping them. Though he could have easily gone after her sister, she assumed that Maliha was a bit young for his taste.

There was even a moment where she had thought he was blood drunk. She had seen it a few times in the past. Vampires would drink until the endorphins in them would kick into over drive. It was the closet feeling they got to be being inebriated. They often lost all sense of right and wrong. Though to some of them wrong was the only right.

However, she didn't see Elijah as the type to do something like that. He had been mad at her, sure, but she didn't see him getting blood drunk to placate that anger.

The more she had thought about it, the more she was confused. So, she had simply pushed it from her mind. Since the night of the ball she had been trying to get into contact with her mother. Trying to call her soul into the in between world. Her mother hadn't responded yet, but Charvi wasn't too worried. It took a lot of energy for her mother to visit them the way she did. Even if Charvi was the one to initiate the communication.

She desperately needed to speak to her mother though. Wanted more information on what they were to face. Or at the very least, she wanted some help deciphering the things she was seeing.

It wasn't lost on her that she was seeing the pieces out of order as she slept. It was like a puzzle and it was her responsibility to place each intricate part where it needed to go. That was the hard part though. She couldn't even fathom where to start.

Sighing, Charvi opened her eyes and stared at the wall in front of her. There had to be something she could do to start piecing things together.

After a moment she stood to her feet. In the few months that she had been hear, Charvi had heard of an older witch who lived just outside of the quarter. However, she knew she wasn't a quarter witch. She had heard that when Marcel had first oppressed them, they had gone to her for help, but she had turned them away. Charvi really wasn't sure why, but she wanted to meet the woman. Maybe even see if she could help her.

Going down stairs she left a note for Maliha telling her she would be back later. She was sure, however, that she would beat the younger woman home. She was out somewhere with Kol and Charvi could just hope her little sister was keeping him out of trouble. She may ha been ignoring the Original family, but her sister was having fun with the youngest male. She put on her sunglasses before leaving out.

It would have been a long walk to the witches house. So, instead, Charvi hailed a cab and gave the driver a general address. She wasn't exactly sure where the witch stayed, but figured she could simply follow the magic when she got close enough.

When she was out of the taxi, it didn't take her long to zero in on it. It was distinctly different from the type of magic practiced in the quarter. Different from her and her sisters magic, but it wasn't unfamiliar to her. _Thanato Magiko._ Death Magic.

It had led her to a little shop and the closer Charvi got to the entrance, the more it seemed to weigh on her. The witch this magic aura belonged to was strong. She could see why the quarter witches had requested her help.

When she walked inside, Charvi looked around. There were different items on shelves. Some she knew held no magical properties and was more than likely sold to those that simply wanted peace of mind. Others, however, could bring a person to their knees.

"I told the last quarter witch that came asking for my help that I wouldn't give it to them. You can go back and tell them I told you the same."

Charvi turned to look at the woman who had just entered from the back. She was short. Standing at about five-two. Her gray hair fell in dreads. She had dark eyes. Almost black and she looked as if she were in her mid sixties. Though she could have been much older.

"I'm not from the quarter."

The woman scoffed at her and narrowed her eyes. "You dare to lie to me child? I can feel it all around you."

Charvi shook her head. "I'm not lying. I live in the quarter, but I'm not a quarter witch."

The older woman seemed to be appraising her for a moment before she placed the object she had been holding in her hand down.

"Let me feel your magic."

Charvi only hesitated momentarily before unmasking a bit of her power and allowing it to flow across the room. She watched as the other woman seemed to study what she was feeling before nodding slowly.

"You are of two covens."

It wasn't a question, but a statement and Charvi simply nodded her head acknowledging that the woman was right. It was quiet between the two of them for a moment before the older witch spoke again.

"If you are not here to try to get me to help the quarter witches, then what do you want?"

"The witches there speak highly of you and I overheard them talking." Charvi pulled her sunglasses off and the older witch gasped upon looking into her eyes.

Her pupils expanded until there was nothing but black in her eyes. Charvi was immediately on guard.

"Prostasia." She mumbled quickly, bringing an invisible protective bubble around herself.

She watched as the older woman seemed to be having a conversation with herself. Just as fast as her eyes had changed they went back to normal, but Charvi didn't let her protection drop.

"What do you need from me child?"

She studied the other witch for a moment before answering. "I need your help."

* * *

Klaus was restless. Usually, that would have stemmed from the fact that the city was not yet theirs. That wasn't the case. He was restless because he had not seen Charvi in a week. He tried to convince himself that the only reason that made him restless was because it meant that strides had not been taken to procure him what he wanted yet.

He knew he was a liar. Knew that the real reason was simply that he had not been able to physically look upon her face in that time. Though he would never admit it out loud. He was barely able to admit to himself silently.

Klaus knew, however, that she was fine. While he had not seen her, he had seen Maliha once that week. She wasn't quite as upset with them as her sister had been. When he had asked her if she was alright, the young girl had just smiled at him as if she knew some secret he didn't and said she was fine. That had been four days ago.

He had been a bit tempted to slip away and visit her house. Even if he didn't knock and couldn't see her. Hearing her move around inside would ease him some. Though he knew that was what Elijah had been doing.

Klaus wasn't sure why, but the wolf in him seemed to be on edge, pacing the borders of his mind. He had his suspicions that it had something to do with Charvi.

He hadn't even had another dream about her since the night of the ball. It was odd to him, because at first he had been having them at least three times a week. Now, there was nothing and he honestly missed his time with her in his dreams. The times where he could just be.

Sitting down the paint brush, Klaus looked at yet another masterpiece. He would leave it to dry before finding a place to hang it among the other ones.

Getting up, he made his way into his bedroom to shower and change. He had gotten paint on his hands and face.

As he turned the water on waiting for it to heat up, he stripped from his clothes, tossing them into the hamper. Or at least, that had been the goal, but the hamper was so full that the clothes fell onto the floor. Klaus rolled his eyes and made a mental note to do laundry. Though he found it to be a bit tedious.

Stepping into the shower, he washed his body as he contemplated his current situation. He was attracted to a woman that his brother was also attracted to. This had happened before, but only once to the degree that he assumed this was heading. For some reason he could feel it. That time had been with Tatia.

He and his brother had been thrown at odds over the woman. It had been pitiful and shaming on both of their parts to be honest. Though she had been a sweet girl, neither one of them had realized that she was intentionally playing them against each other. They had fell for it. After all, at the time, they were only human.

He and Elijah had been devastated by it at first, but Mikael killing the girl and making them drink her blood to transition was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. It was one of the only decent things he had ever done for Klaus.

Vampirism brought a sense of clarity once his mind had gotten used to it. It had allowed him to see what she had in fact been doing. It was because of that it was so easy to catch on to the game Katerina Petrova had been trying to play with them as well.

He didn't want to be in a situation like that again and while he knew the right thing to do would have been to stand aside and let his brother pursue the witch, he knew he wasn't going to. That meant that he would simply have to woo her fast...better than his brother.

After his shower, Klaus dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve henley shirt. He walked downstairs and fixed himself a drink before heading out into the backyard. The weather was mild for a September afternoon.

As he sipped his drink he looked out towards the horizon. When they had come to New Orleans, they had secured an old plantation. There was a vast amount of land and a few houses spaced out, but he owned them all. Seeing the empty houses just reinforced that he needed to persuade a bit of help.

He had thought about Charvi's proposal to use Marcel and his men. Klaus was no fool, he knew it was a good idea. He simply didn't want to let Marcel win. He knew the younger vampire. Knew that he would never give up the city and he would never follow Klaus willingly. Therefore, the only option he had was killing him.

Were Elena Gilbert still human, he could have presented the witch with another plan. With doppelganger blood he could have made more hybrids. They would be stronger than the vampires and more lethal. They could have built their own army. Unfortunately, the girl had done something stupid and now she was a vampire.

Klaus knew that they needed to make a move soon. Marcel had been too quiet. Quiet meant that he was planning something. Putting things into motion and he didn't want to be caught unaware. The younger man's words from the ball came back to him. _Enjoy the days to come._

Rebekah flashed to his side appearing out of nowhere. He had thought she had gone into town. He looked over at her and saw that she seemed worried and was holding what looked like a letter in her hands.

"Nik! A compelled human handed me this while I was shopping." She stated giving it to him. It had his name on it, but he could clearly see that she had opened it.

Taking the slip of paper from the envelope, he unfolded it looking over the two sentences. The fourteen words. _Do you know where your little witch is? Wouldn't want her to go missing._

Klaus' hybrid eyes flashed and his blood begin to boil. He knew the note wasn't about Maliha because Kol was out with the girl. He turned his attention to his sister.

"Call Elijah. We need to find Charvi."

* * *

Elijah paced back and forth as he watched Maliha. Klaus had called him, telling him that he had received a threatening note about Charvi. Hearing his brother's words, he had immediately flashed home. A moment later Kol had arrived with the younger witch in his arms. She had immediately asked for a map of the city.

Now, it was spread before her. Her eyes were closed and she was scrying, trying to find her sisters location. She had been at it for almost twenty minutes and Elijah was growing impatient. Anything could have happened to Charvi in that time.

"What is taking so long?" Elijah heard Klaus voice his thoughts.

Elijah watched as the young girl sighed and opened her eyes. They scrutinized the map for a moment before she placed the object she had been using to scry with down.

"Why can't you just do a locator spell?" Rebekah questioned.

Elijah watched as the younger witch turned her gray eyes on his sister. "It was the first thing I tried. While we were on our way here. Locator spells are not absolute and if her aura is being hidden, it won't work. Scrying, while not as strong as a locator spell would have at least given me the general area she was in before her aura disappeared, but it didn't. I can only assume that there is magic hiding her and it's strong."

"Could she be hiding herself?" Elijah questioned hopeful. If she was, then that could have meant she wasn't in danger. However, the young witches answer deflated his hope.

"No. If she was, she wouldn't hide from me."

"So, there's nothing you can do to find her?" He then questioned trying to restrain his temper.

"I didn't say that. I've been searching for her magic. I need to search for her being, her blood. It's the one thing that can't be hidden."

"How do you do that?" Kol questioned.

"A blood call."

"A blood call?" Rebekah inquired. "What is that?"

" _Aima_." She whispered, staring at her finger. Elijah watched as it split open as if she'd just been cut. "By having my blood call out to hers." She informed them as she dripped her blood onto the map.

Elijah watched silently as the blood formed a tight ball. It began to slowly roll around the map. It rolled one way and then the other before going back the original way. If he had been human, this would have been the part where he was holding his breath.

It felt like hours, but in all actuality was probably a mere moment. The blood ball rolled to a location and expanded over it, sinking into the map. Elijah looked to Maliha for confirmation. She nodded in the affirmative.

It seemed that it was all he and his brother needed as they both flashed from the house in that direction. They came to a shop outside of the quarter and Elijah could feel the magic pulsing in the air. He tried to take a step forwards and was halted in his tracks. Bringing his hand up he pushed against the barrier.

It was only a second later that he saw his brother pick up a near by rock and hurl it towards the shop. However, the barrier caved in, acting as a slingshot before it fired it back at him and Klaus quickly moved to the side.

Elijah thought for a moment. There was no way they were getting around that barrier and they also weren't going to be able to get anything else through it either. He was just about to yell her name towards the shop when he saw her walk out of the doorway.

"Charvi." He stated.

She stopped in her tracks as she looked from him and then to Klaus. He assumed that was what she had done at least. He couldn't tell with the sunglasses she was wearing. After a moment, she came over to them and as soon as she was on their side of the barrier, his brother took her by her shoulders and looked her over.

"Are you alright, Love?"

"I'm fine, Klaus. What are you two doing here?"

"Not here. Let's discuss it back at the house." Elijah told her.

He watched as she sighed. "Look, I told you that I..."

"Maliha is there waiting on you." Klaus told her.  
"Did something happen to her? Is she alright?"

"Yes." Elijah stated simply as he scooped her into his arms. "We'll discuss it at the house." With those words he flashed back towards his home with Klaus beside him.

* * *

"Let me see the letter." Charvi requested after listening to what Klaus had told her and having Rebekah describe the human that had given her the letter.

Taking it from Klaus she read it before studying it for a moment. It was odd. While she knew that someone had to send it, she knew it was definitely not an aura she had felt before.

"I'm going to kill Marcel." Klaus announced. "He thinks he can threaten us and get away with it."

"You would be killing him for nothing." Charvi told him. "He didn't send this letter."

"Then who did?" Rebekah questioned.

"I don't know." She told them honestly.

"That's great. Someone's out to get you, which means they're out to get us as well and you don't know." Kol stated indignantly.

"Why would they be out to get you?" Charvi questioned. He really was getting on her nerves.

"We have a partnership. If they have issues with you they have them with us as well." Kol responded.

"I wasn't aware that owners took on the issues on their property." Charvi bit out.

"Give it a bloody rest!" Kol snapped back.

Charvi's nostrils flared slightly for a split second and she contemplated breaking his neck. Though she knew he hadn't expressly called her property a week ago, she needed to prove a point. Needed him realize that she was right about trying to ally themselves with Marcel as well. Even though he was simply being too stubborn to admit that he was wrong.

"That's enough." Elijah told them.

Charvi simply turned her attention to her sister and handed her the letter. While she had been able to get an aura read off of it, she was hoping that Maliha could follow it backwards to the person that gave it to the man that had been compelled.

"See if you can see them."

As her sister closed her eyes, Charvi waited, silencing Kol when he tried to speak and ask what exactly Mal was doing.

It was several minutes later when her sister opened her eyes. She had a confused look on her face. Charvi raised a brow at her.

"I can see him, but I didn't see anyone giving it to him."

That was a bit puzzling. She turned her attention to Rebekah. "Are you sure he was compelled?"

"Positive."

"Then that means, he was compelled past the time Mal can see backwards or forwards. So, it's either a coincidence that's the case or someone knows exactly who we are and they have a round about idea of how far back she can see." Charvi stated.

"Could this be the person that's supposed to essentially end the world?" Rebekah questioned. "If they know who you are, it's a possibility right?"

"Are we not going to address the fact that she just said Maliha could see the future and the past?" Kol questioned. Causing all of the siblings to look at the two sisters.

"Not all of the time." Maliha started. "I can see what a person has done in the last forty-eight hours. I just recently got to where I could see what they would do in the next forty-eight. However, the future is always bound to change. I can only see things that...are more set in stone and only when I have something their aura surrounds."

As Charvi listened to her sister explain to them, her mind was more on what Rebekah had asked her. Yes, it was definitely a possibility and she was sure that it was more than likely the case. She hadn't felt Marcel's aura on the letter and she was sure he had no idea who they were.

She needed to enhance her sisters seeing power. Her mother had possessed the same gift and she remembered the way she used to enhance it when she needed too, but it was dangerous. After doing so, her mother wouldn't leave her magic room for at least two days in the event something happened to her.

Deciding she wasn't going to put her sister through that, she resigned herself to doing it and allowing her sister to use her as a magic siphon. While most witches could siphon from most other supernatural beings to increase their powers, her sister could not. Charvi wasn't sure why, but she thought it had something to do with a conversation that she heard her grandmother and mother having one day about how dangerous it could be for her sister to do so if she was ever able too.

So, she was only able to to siphon from members of their coven. Their family, but it was hard on them when she did. Which was why Charvi would need the extra help regardless.

Turning her attention to the Mikaelson siblings that were taking in what her sister had told them, she spoke.

"I'm going to try to push her sight. We're going to need some blood." She told them. They all seemed to understand what she was saying because Rebekah held her wrist out and normally it may have been enough, but she didn't know how far she was going to have to try to push her sisters sight.

"I'm going to need something stronger than vampire blood. Even if it's Original blood."

"What's stronger than Original vampire blood?" Kol questioned her.

Charvi's eyes locked onto Klaus'. "Original Hybrid blood."

Klaus, whose hands had been in his pockets, pulled one free and brought it to his lips. He bit into his wrist before holding it out to her. She grabbed his wrist and wrapped her lips around it. She began to suck his blood into her mouth and she was surprised to find that on initial taste it was sweet like sugar and then a bit tangy. She had never taken blood from someone else before and hadn't known what to expect, but this was not it.

After taking a few mouth fulls, Charvi licked the indents on his arm. She didn't know what possessed her too, but after she did, she couldn't face him.

Going over to her sister, she sat on the table in front of her. Maliha had a look in her eyes that Charvi had only seen a few times while they were growing up. She was scared and to anyone else, they wouldn't be able to tell. Unless her heart was beating at an eradicate pace then the vampires could hear it.

"You sure about this? You know what this does to the person I use most of the time."

Charvi nodded. "I know and it's why I got a little boost."

Her little sister nodded at her before closing her eyes again. She prepared herself. She knew when Mal got to her limit, she would begin to siphon from her. Her sister hadn't had to siphon from her in over a year, but she remembered the distinct feeling of it.

It was only a couple minutes when her sister's hand came out and connected with her chest. Charvi immediately felt the distinct feeling of energy being siphoned from her. It was only slightly uncomfortable at the moment, but she knew how bad it could get.

"I'm almost on day three." Mal stated.

A few seconds later, the siphoning increased and Charvi bit the inside of her cheek. It leveled off there for a moment as Mal announced she was on day four. Then, it increased as her sister pushed to day five. She had to grab the table edge and squeeze it.

When Mal announced she was pushing for day six, Charvi felt like fire was slowly building up inside of her. They had never tired to push Maliha's sight past three days, the fact that they were about to go on seven was taking a large amount of power.

Charvi knew that she was a powerful witch, but she wasn't sure how much she would be able to take. If magic siphoning was like pouring water into a balloon, it would be equivocal to the more water the heavier the balloon became until it burst. This was much of the same aspect. Except she was the balloon and her sister's siphoning coupled with the days she was trying to reach were the water.

By the time Maliha made it to day nine, pain was racking through Charvi's body and she couldn't help, but let out a noise of pain. She felt her little sister trying to stop, but she spurred her on.

"Keep going." She told her through gritted teeth. "We need to know."

When Maliha announced she was on day eleven, they found what they were looking for. Her sister told her that she saw the man meeting with someone, but she couldn't make them out. They were in the shadows. They were just about to speak and she would be able to tell if it was a man or a woman, when Mal suddenly screamed and a blast of magical energy hit Charvi.

It sent her careening backwards and she hit the wall, instantly. Opening her eyes she saw her sister had been thrown across the room as well. Elijah was the first to flash to Charvi. Klaus a millisecond behind him.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asked.

Charvi groaned trying to get up and go check on her sister, but Elijah wouldn't allow her to move. Her hand went to the back of her throbbing head and came back with blood. A wrist was placed in front of her and she placed her lips to the puncture wound.

This was different, it was still sweet, but more so like honey and there was not a different taste that came after the sweetness. Looking up, her eyes locked with brown ones. After a few gulps, she released his wrist and Elijah pulled it away.

Getting up, she found her sister on her feet as well. She questioned if she was okay. When her sister told her that the only thing that had happened was the wind being knocked out of her she was relieved.

"What happened?" Kol asked, his hand cupping her sister's cheek. It was then that she saw that he actually may have cared about her sister.

"Some one doesn't want us to know who they are." Maliha stated.

"It felt like a protective spell. Someone spelled that memory in his mind. In the event that we were able to push that far back and see it." Charvi stated and that confirmed what she thought.

"It's definitely someone that's familiar with us." Her sister stated.

"That may not be the only thing. Why go through the trouble of concealing yourself? Especially, if you have this magnitude of power we just felt from a mere memory."

"They wouldn't need to." Klaus threw in and she could see he knew what she was getting at. "Not unless there was a chance that you know them as well, or would recognize them."

"Exactly." Charvi stated and everyone looked at each other. It seemed the letter had been the first move. The war was about to start.

* * *

 ** _There you have it. If you're going to review, please leave meaningful ones. Not simply, "Please update" or "Update soon". Those get a bit annoying and they don't help me as a writer to know what you enjoy so I can write more of it, or what you don't like so I can do my best to leave it out when possible._**


End file.
